Angelitos Negros
by Maguie Grand
Summary: ¿Te gustaría descubrir la historia de amor frustrado que pasó Albert y Lucero por las distintas razas?, ¿Los orígenes de Candy y su historia de amor con Terry, que de ese fruto nace una niña negra? Terry cree que no es su hija, porque la abuela Elroy separo a los padres de Candy por las distintas razas... que pasa con la abuela Eloy y toda esa gente que desprecia a la gente de
1. Chapter 1

Un fic corto sobre el racismo de piel, una pequeña novela que habla sobre la realidad de mi país y de muchos países, sobre la raza blanca y la raza negra, el saber cómo tanta gente desprecia a la gente de color más cuando es negro o mulato.

Todo es mi imaginación, la película de Pedro Infantes, me gusta mucho la película, pero siento que para mí Candy, no es apto para ella, debido a que en la película la madre es una villana, por eso cambie la idea de la historia y use mi imaginación, porque casi iba a elegir a Eliza como protagonista de esta historia junto con Terry, pero como amo tanto a la pareja de Candy y Terry, preferí usar mis ideas para ser una novela llamada Angelitos Negros con Candy y Terry, para que las hermosas Territanas como yo disfruten mis historias con tranquilidad.

Por favor, lean y apóyenme en mis últimos minifics…

Es un poco trágica esta historia, ya que se basa en hechos reales.

Me imagine a Candy y Terry con una hijita negrita, espero que les guste mi fic…

Les invito a leer este minific, tipo novela corta.

¿Te gustaría descubrir la historia de amor frustrado que pasó Albert y Lucero por las distintas razas?, ¿Los orígenes de Candy y su historia de amor con Terry, que de ese fruto nace una niña negra? Terry cree que no es su hija, porque la abuela Elroy separo a los padres de Candy por las distintas razas... que pasa con la abuela Eloy y toda esa gente que desprecia a la gente de color... ¿Dónde está Dios?..

**Angelitos Negros... **

**Tipo novela corta. **

**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea, espero que les guste. **

**Personajes Principales: ** Terry Grandchester y Candy White.

**Disfruten la historia **

**Todo es amor, fidelidad de nuestra pareja favorita Candy y Terry. **

**Espero que disfruten esta historia de amor… **

**Se divide en cuatro capítulos… **

**Capítulo 1. **

**Valiente Amor. **

**20 años atrás...**

**Conocemos la historia de amor entre Lucero y Albert (los orígenes de Candy)… **

Érase una vez en un pueblo llamado Lakewood, vivía una señora muy respetada a la sociedad, llamada Eloy, tenía un hijo llamado Albert, él era rubio, ojos azules claros como el color del cielo.

En esa mansión trabajaban todo tipo de empleados, ellos eran de raza negra, distinto a la piel de la familia Andrew, en ese tiempo los que eran de raza de color, no tenían nombre, ni derecho a nada, por el color de su piel, la señora Elroy los ignoraba, los odiaba, los trataba peor que animales.

Albert desde niño, era una persona especial, cariñoso con su madre, el no entendía porque su madre no quería que se junte con sus empleados.

La señora Elroy por ser una señora hermosa, distinguida, blanca, siempre mantenía a su hijo alejado de los empleados, porque consideraba que la raza negra era inferior a la suya.

Sin embargo la familia tenía un fiel mayordomo blanco, llamado George, que mantenía a los empleados alejados de Albert, era fiel a los órdenes de la señora Elroy.

…

Albert era un niño travieso y juguetón, siempre acompañaba a George al jardín de la mansión. En uno de esos días jugando conoce a una hermosa e inquieta niña, llamada Lucero.

Lucero tenía los ojos tan grandes, iris negros, que parecían dos aceitunas, cuya piel tan bronceada que parecía granos de café, su cabello era negro, ondeado, parecían virutitas, daba ganas de meter los dedos entre ellos, para acariciarla como si fuera una ovejita. Para Albert era la niñita más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Lucero, se encontraba entre los jardines jugando, Albert se acerca a ella y le dice:

-Hola niña bonita, ¿A qué estás jugando?- pregunto.

-Estoy jugando con los animalitos- dijo Lucero, con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Albert.

-Mi nombre, es Lucero, mucho gusto, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- le pregunto Lucero.

-Yo, me llamo Albert- contesto, ¿Puedo jugar contigo?- pregunto.

-Claro que si- dijo Lucero, pero ¿Tu familia no se molestara?- pregunto.

-No. ¿Por qué hablas así de mi familia?- pregunto Albert.

-Porque tú eres blanco y yo soy morena, entre nosotros no puede existir amistad, porque para la ley los blancos y ricos como tú, no pueden juntarse con alguien como yo- dijo Lucero.

-No digas eso, quizás mi madre Eloy pone esas reglas, pero para mí todos somos iguales, quiero ser tu amigo- dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, seremos amigos- dijo Lucero con una sonrisa.

-Sabes una cosa, eres la niña más bonita que he visto en mi vida- dijo Albert con una sonrisa, siempre sonríe, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Lucero sonríe por las palabras del niño Albert y empieza tener un cariño especial por el niño blanco.

Desde que Albert conoció a Lucerito, sintió un cariño especial por ella, se fue en contra de su familia, de la sociedad para ser amigo de Lucero, todos los días salían a conversar, compartía travesuras, el niño Albert les prestaba sus juguetes, compartían su amistad, hasta que se hicieron jóvenes, esa amistad de niños, se fue transformando poco a poco en amor.

Todos sabían de esa amistad que llevaban Lucero y Albert, la única que no sabía era la distinguida señora Elroy, los padres de Lucero, le tomaron un inmenso cariño a Albert, por ser amables con ellos, pero temían de que esa amistad terminara mal, porque su patrona jamás aceptaría ese tipo de amistad.

George, el mayordomo de la señora Elroy, aconsejaba a Albert que se alejara de Lucero porque si su madre se enterara de esa amistad pasaría una tragedia, pero Albert nunca hizo caso, porque ya se sentía enamorado de Lucerito.

Pasaron muchos años después Albert se había convertido en un joven atractivo, rubio, ojos azules como el mar, con un corazón noble, Lucero se había convertido en una hermosa joven, de cabello largo que le tapaba toda su espalda, de talle esbelto, su belleza era única, no había joven más hermosa que le superara en belleza.

Albert actualmente tenía 22 años ya un joven profesional, educado en uno de las mejores escuelas de Lakewood, acostumbrado a recibir educación con los jóvenes, igual que él, porque en ese tiempo solo la gente de color blanca y realeza recibían educación, mientras que los esclavos no tenían derecho a nada.

Un día Albert se escapa de su casa, para ir a la fiesta que organizaban los esclavos, Lucerito como siempre con su vestido sencillo se veía muy hermosa, al igual que Albert para que la gente no sospeche nada se vistió como un simple plebeyo, con tal de estar cerca a su amada Lucero.

Ambos se encontraron enamorados, no había día que dejaban de mirarse, sin duda bailaron en esa fiesta, Albert quería declararle a Lucero que la amaba, pero como ella siempre paraba con sus padres no había forma de declararse.

Después de la fiesta, Albert le pide a Lucero que se quede con él.

-No puedo quedarme contigo, mis papitos se van preocupar, además tú tienes que regresar tu casa, porque si tu madre se entera que estas aquí te castiga.- dijo Lucero.

-No me importa lo que piense mi madre, ni mi familia, ni la sociedad, lo único que me importa es tu amistad. – dijo Albert.

-Mi amistad, siempre lo tienes, Yo siempre te prometí que seremos amigos desde niños. – dijo Lucero.

-Pero ahora ya no somos niños, somos jóvenes, lo que desearía de esa amistad es que se convirtiera en amor, te amo Lucero, te amo, No puedo dejar de pensar en un instante en ti, quiero que seas mi enamorada.- dijo Albert.

-Aquí no podemos hablar de eso, todo el mundo se puede dar cuenta. – dijo nerviosa Lucero.

-No me importa, que todo el mundo se dé cuenta, te quiero Lucerito, por favor acompáñame solo por hoy, nos escapemos de la fiesta. – pidió Albert.

Lucerito, por lo más que le aconsejaba a Albert que se fuera, no podía negar lo que sentía por él, su corazón también quería que Albert se quedara junto a ella, así que no pudo más y le dijo:

-Está bien Albert, estemos juntos esta noche, porque yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, pero tengo miedo por nosotros, por lo que tu familia piense, así que solo por esta noche te hare compañía, pero ya luego nos olvidamos de todo- dijo Lucero.

Lucero y Albert, caminaron las orillas del rio Michigan, jugando con los animalitos del bosque, de repente en ese momento empezó a llover.

Lucero exclama: ¡Oh¡ va llover, tenemos que regresar a la casa.

Albert que estaba tan enamorado, le dijo: No lucero, me prometiste acompañarme solo por esta noche, así que nos quedamos- afirmo.

-Sí, pero va llover, además si mis padres se enteran que no estoy en la fiesta y se molestaran conmigo- dijo Lucerito.

-Por hoy prometiste acompañarme, además mañana me iré de viaje para ser una maestría de mi carrera y no sé cuándo regresare, por eso te pido que me hagas compañía hoy- dijo Albert.

-Está bien, pero tenemos que buscar un lugar donde protegernos de la lluvia- dijo Lucero.

-Conozco un lugar donde quedarnos por esta noche- dijo Albert

En ese momento Lucero acompaña a Albert, pues le lleva a un establo para protegerse de la lluvia, entraron al establo.

Albert mira a Lucero, Lucero mira a Albert, pero no se dicen nada, en ese momento se escucha la canción que se identifica a esa parejita.

**No se puede apagar el amor **

**Cuando luchas con el corazón**

**Sin pensar nos seguimos amando **

**El cruel destino nos separo**

**Ahora el tiempo me dio la razón **

**Las heridas que tu amor dejo **

**Ilusiones que se lleva el viento **

**Ilusiones que nunca olvido **

**Valiente amor que no pierde la esperanza **

**Valiente amor, sin temor a la distancia **

**Valiente amor, es fuerte el dolor que marca la vida **

**Valiente amor, el que nunca ha sufrido en la vida no sabe de amor **

**Canción peruana por Shantall Oneto **

Albert besa con más pasión a Lucero, ese amor infinito, se envuelven en una pasión que demostraban el sentimiento puro que sentían Lucero y Albert.

Fruto de esa noche, Lucero queda embarazada, ella estaba nerviosa y le cuenta a Albert, sobre el hijo que espera.

Albert se pone feliz y está dispuesto a escaparse con ella.

-Mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que me siento, por fin te llevare conmigo- dijo Albert contento.

-claro que sí, yo también estoy feliz- dijo Lucero sonriendo, Pero ¿Qué haremos con tu familia?, no creo que ellos me acepten.

-No te preocupes, nos escaparemos juntos y te casaras conmigo, serás mi esposa para siempre- dijo Albert, te amo mi amada Lucero.

-Yo también te amo mí amado Albert, tú serás el único hombre en mi vida- dijo Lucero contenta.

-Te amo mi amor, me esperas aquí en el rio Michigan, en la noche para irnos juntos, tendremos que ser valientes para luchar por lo que sentimos- dijo Albert.

Lucero, ilusionada le regala un beso a Albert.

…. .

En la noche, Albert contento alista su maletas, su madre entra a la habitación y al verlo alistando sus maletas, le dice:

-Que haces hijo, ¿Por qué alistas tu maleta?, ¿Dónde vas?- pregunto su madre.

Albert, se puso nervioso, no sabía que decir.

-¿Por qué te pones nervioso?- pregunto Elroy.

-Me voy a estudiar a Londres mi maestría- dijo Albert mintiendo.

-No, me mientas Albert, tu maestría empieza el otro mes- dijo Elroy. ¿Dónde vas?- pregunto molesta, tú no sabes mentir, me estas ocultando algo- afirmo.

-Sí, madre, tienes razón, soy un pésimo mentiroso, estoy enamorado de una esclava, se llama Lucero, hija de uno de tus esclavos- dijo Albert valiente.

-¿Estás enamorado de una esclava negra?, ¿Qué te pasa Albert?,. ¿Quieres manchar el nombre de nuestra familia?, pregunto Eloy molesta.

-A mí no me importa lo que pienses mamá, estoy enamorado de ella y me voy a casar con ella- dijo Albert valiente.

La señora Elroy, llena de impotencia le abofada a su hijo.

-Eres un verdadero imbécil, como te vas a enamorar de esa negra asquerosa, ¿Quieres arruinar tu futuro?, tantas mujeres hermosas blancas, elegante que hay en el mundo, te enamoras de esa esclava asquerosa- dijo Elroy molesta, me has decepcionado hijo, ni pienses que voy aceptar esa relación, antes la mato y te olvidas de esa negra asquerosa.

-No la voy a olvidar nunca, porque yo la amo, está embarazada, está esperando un hijo mío- dijo Albert.

Elroy le empieza a maltratar a Albert.

-¿Qué has hecho?, ¿Has embarazado a una esclava?, ¿Qué te pasa hijo?- pregunto.

-Sí, madre,- dijo Albert lloroso.

-Escúchame bien imbécil, tú te quedas aquí, nunca te vas a casar con esa esclava asquerosa, antes la mato, si no quieres que muera tu esclava asquerosa, te quedas, yo veré lo que hago con ese niño, porque si sale negro como la madre yo lo aborto- dijo Elroy molesta.

-Eres la mujer más despreciable madre, ¿Porque odias tanto a la gente de color?, ellos también son iguales a nosotros, ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz con ella?, Yo la amo- dijo Albert lloroso.

-Porque la raza negra es inferior a nuestra raza, los negros son el castigo de Dios, es el color de piel, mas asqueroso que existe en este mundo, nunca te casarías con una negra por nada del mundo lo permitiría- dijo Elroy.

En ese momento Elroy, encierra a Albert en su habitación, no había como escaparse porque no tenía ventanas.

Elroy, llama a su fiel mayordomo George, le dice que busque a Lucero y que le entregue esa carta mintiéndole que le envía Albert, que se fue con otra mujer y que la encierre en la cárcel y que le corte su vestido y le manche con sangre para hacerle creer a su hijo que Lucero que murió.

George se puso feliz con el mandato de la señora Elroy, el también odiaba a los esclavos, junto con otros hombres buscan a Lucero.

Lucero, estaba feliz, esperando a Albert.

George, se acerca.

-Hola querida esclava, dijo riéndose.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿dónde está Albert?- pregunto Lucero asustada.

-Se fue con otra mujer, ¿Qué pensabas que un hombre blanco, elegante se iba a enamorarse de una esclava asquerosa como tú?, mi gran amigo se fue, jajajaja, me dejo esa carta para ti- dijo George riendo.

-Léelo- dijo George, dándole la carta.

-No sé leer, dijo Lucero llorando.

-Te lo leo con gusto- dijo George.

George lee la carta de mentira, en esa carta decía que no la amaba y que solo se había burlado de ella, que se iba a casarse con otra mujer.

Lucero llora y dice: Es mentira, Albert me ama como yo a él.

-Hay niñita, cualquier hombre blanco, rico se burlaría de una esclava como tú - dijo George y con su pañuelo le tapo la nariz, y la llevo a la cárcel de los esclavos, hay le cortaron el vestido y la dejaron desmayada.

Los hombres que acompañaban a George, mataron un venado y mancharon el vestido de sangre.

George, se lleva el vestido de Lucero a la abuela Eloy y le dice:

-Ahí, esta mi amada señora el vestido manchado de sangre- dijo George.

-¿Le mandaste a la cárcel de los esclavos a la negra esa?- pregunto Eloy molesta.

-Sí, señora- dijo George.

-Muy bien, dame el vestido, le hare creer a mi hijo que su amada Lucero ha muerto – dijo Eloy contenta.

En ese momento Eloy se dirige a la habitación de Albert.

-Hijo, tengo una mala noticia para ti- dijo Eloy llorando hipócritamente.

-¿Qué cosa madre?, ¿Qué paso? después de lo que me hiciste- dijo Albert.

-Perdóname hijo, Te pido perdón, estoy arrepentida- dijo Eloy llorando.

-Entonces ¿Quieres decir que aceptarías que me case con ella?- pregunto Albert contento.

-Me encantaría hijo, pero acabo de recibir una mala noticia de tu amada Lucero- dijo Elroy llorando hipócritamente.

-¿Qué paso con Lucero?- pregunto Albert.

-Murió, en un accidente de la mina- dijo Eloy.

-Mentira, tú la mataste, eres una mentirosa madre, Tu mataste a Lucero- dijo Albert llorando.

-Yo no la mate hijo, en la tarde, ella estuvo trabajando en la mina, ahorita la mande a buscar y esa noticia me informo, solo me trajeron ese vestido- dijo Eloy enseñando el vestido.

Albert cogió el vestido, lleno de sangre, lloro como nunca antes lloro de rabia, impotencia de perder supuestamente a su amada.

-Es mentira, iré a buscar a Lucero y la encontrare, así hagas lo que hagas, no me separare de ella, Yo la amo con todo mi corazón- dijo Albert llorando.

-Lo siento hijo, no te estoy mintiendo, búscala por todos lados, habla con sus padres y te informara lo mismo, Lucero está muerta, porque tuvo un accidente, yo no hice nada- dijo Eloy llorando hipócritamente.

Albert llorando se fue a buscar a su amada Lucero, no había nadie, todos le dijeron que ella había muerto, los padres de Lucero no estaban porque fueron asesinados.

Albert al creer que su amada Lucero murió, regreso a su casa y lo primero que hizo es decirle a su madre:

-Eres la mujer más mala que he conocido en mi vida, no te quiero volver a verte en mi vida, mataste a mi novia y a mi hijo.

-Soy tu madre, todo lo hago por tu bien- dijo Eloy.

\- Mi bien, es destruir mi propia felicidad, pues no madre, estoy destruido, gracias a ti y no vuelvo a verte nunca más, me voy para siempre- dijo Albert.

Eloy, solo le dijo: que se vaya y encuentre una mujer blanca, hermosa, de buena familia y que sea feliz.

Albert, solo le miro con rabia, pero se fue a su habitación a alistar sus cosas.

Al día siguiente, temprano toma rumbo a un barco para irse a Londres para siempre.

Sin embargo para Albert, no fue fácil vivir sin su amada Lucero, tanto dolor, soledad, sintió su corazón que al final murió.

Mientras tanto la abuela Eloy busca a Lucero a la cárcel.

-Así que te embarazaste de mi hijo, maldita negra- dijo Elroy.

Lucero, solo lloraba.

-¿Qué pensabas que te iba aceptar con los brazos abiertos que tú seas la esposa de mi hijo?, ¿Pensabas que mi hijo se enamoraría de una negra como tú?, la vida no es una novela, donde todos son felices, gracias a tu estupidez, nuestra familia se ira a la vergüenza con ese hijo- dijo Elroy.

-Para mí no es ninguna vergüenza, ese hijo es fruto de mi amor con Albert, no sé si el me habrá amado, pero yo si lo ame, por eso me entregue a el- dijo Lucero llorando, no me importa si Albert me abandono, yo igual criare a mi hijo, con el o sin él, pero a mi hijo lo tengo.

-Escúchame muy bien estúpida, tu a ese niño me lo das, si es blanco, si es negro lo abortare,

porque no deseo que nadie se dé cuenta que es hijo de la vergüenza, no sabes que no somos iguales, tu raza es inferior a la mía, a ese niño me lo das, depende como nazca, porque no quiero más vergüenza por tu culpa, me haces caso, porque si no te mato a ti con sangre viva, así como mate a tus padres- dijo Elroy molesta.

-¿Dónde están mis padres?- pregunto Lucero llorando,

-Están muertos, no quieres más desgracia para tu vida, me haces caso maldita, nunca serás feliz, así que me haces caso, lo que te digo- dijo Elroy.

En ese momento Elroy, se lleva a Lucero a la fuerza a Chicago, le dice que estará bien cuidada, mientras esté embarazada y que no salga para nada, porque no desea que nadie se dé cuenta.

Lucero, no le tocaba más que obedecer, se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación, la abuela Elroy, le cuidaba en el periodo del embarazo.

Pero eso no es todo, la señora Elroy, recibió una noticia de su hijo Albert que había muerto en Londres a causa de un accidente, Elroy lloro de impotencia por haber perdido a su primer hijo y odio más a Lucero, solo esperaba que él bebe que viene, se pareciera a su padre.

Meses después, Lucero estaba con los dolores para dar a luz.

La abuela Elroy, le lleva inmediatamente a un hospital.

El medico la atiende, le dice a la señora Elroy que la espere.

Elroy se quedó nerviosa, solo esperaba que el niño naciera blanco y rubio como el padre.

Después de dos horas, sale el médico y le dijo:

-Felicidades señora Elroy, usted tuvo una hermosa niña, una nieta- dijo el médico.

-¡Una niña¡- exclamo sonriendo Elroy.

-Sí, es hermosa- dijo el médico.

Elroy, se puso preocupada por el color de piel.

-¿La niña, es negra?- pregunto.

-No señora, no es negra, es blanca, rubia, ojos verdes- dijo el médico.

-¡Bendito a Dios!, gracias por darme una nieta igual a su padre- dijo Elroy contenta.

Elroy, entra a la habitación a ver a Lucero.

-Hola, ¿Cómo está mi niña?- pregunto.

-Bien, hermosa, dijo Lucero llorando, viendo a su bebita, te amo mi hija preciosa, te pareces tanto a tu padre, te amo mi niña, le dio un beso.

-Dámela, Yo la voy criar como mi nieta, será hija de mi hija Rosemary y su esposo Brown, esa niña será feliz, tendrá todo el amor que necesita- dijo Elroy.

Lucero, llorando, le regala a su hija a la señora Elroy.

-No te preocupes, Lucero a mi lado será feliz, pero eso si te digo, nadie debe saber que es tu hija, ni hija de Albert, no quiero pasar vergüenza en mi familia, si tú hablas algo, Yo mando a matarte al igual que hice con tus padres- dijo Elroy.

-No, te preocupes señora, de mí no saldrá nada- dijo Lucero llorando, solo quiero pedirle un favor.

-¿Qué favor?- pregunto Elroy.

-Que me permita estar cerca de mi hija – dijo Lucero triste.

-Estás loca- dijo Elroy molesta.

-Solo como una niñera, nada más, por favor- suplico Lucero.

-Esta, bien, pero si hablas algo, te juro que mandare a matarte, así que si no quieres problemas, te calles, solo serás su nana- dijo Elroy.

Lucero, acepta la propuesta de la señora Elroy, promete nunca decirle nada a Candy que ella es su madre, con tal de estar cerca de su hija, así sea como niñera.

…

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**¿Cómo están?**_

_**Espero que muy bien.**_

_**En esta ocasión les comparto éste fic. Que es la realidad de muchos países**_ **sobre la discriminación a la gente de color, **

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Espero sus reviews**_

_**Déjenme comentarios.**_

_**Nunca dejen de leerme, las historias se tratan de Candy y Terry.**_

_**Esta historia tiene cuatro capítulos… Continuará…**_

**No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo de angelitos negros…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelitos Negros es un fic corto tipo Novela de cuatro capittulos, aqui les bajo el segundo capitulo, lean y apoyenme con esta historia de Amor, todo es mi imaginacion, nada que ver con la famosa pelicula de Pedro Infantes, todo es mi imaginacion, apoyenme en mis ultimos minific.. Ya Pronto empiezo con los fic.. **

**Angelitos Negros**

**Capítulo 2**

**Una historia de Amor**

Ha pasado un mes después de que Lucero dé a luz, todos se dirigieron a Lakewood, ella agradeció a Dios por permitir estar cerca de su hija.

Llegaron a la mansión Andrew, Lucero se encargó del cuidado de su hija, le cantaba a su niña, le dijo que la amaba y le dio un beso.

La señora Eloy, en la noche escribió una carta a su hija Rosemary y su esposo Brown diciendo que ya nació la hija de Albert y la esclava, que ellos podían criarla como si fuera su propia hija.

Rosemary al leer la carta de su madre, se puso emocionante al ver que la hija de su hermano nació y que ella podía criarla como su madre, ya que no podía tener hijos, porque era estéril.

-Mi amor, Mi amor- grito emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué gritas con tanta alegría?- pregunto su esposo.

-Porque tendremos una hija que será la alegría de nuestro amor- afirmo contenta.

-No entiendo, pero si tú no puedes tener hijos- dijo su esposo sin comprender.

-Me refiero a la hija de mi hermano con la esclava- dijo Rosemary contenta.

-¿Ya nació la hija de tu hermano, el que murió?- Pregunto su esposo sin comprender.

-Así es mi amor, y como mi hermano murió, l0 criaremos nosotros, por el color no te preocupes, la niña es igual a Albert, se parece a nosotros, es blanca y rubia- afirmo contenta.

-Qué bueno mi amor, Yo también deseo ser padre, Por lo menos Dios nos ha bendecido con esa niña, ya que no podemos tener hijos- dijo su esposo contento.

-Yo seré madre de esa hermosa pequeña, nosotros le daremos el amor que necesita, ya que mi hermano murió, no estoy feliz por la muerte de mi hermano, pero tampoco hizo nada bien enamorarse de una esclava- dijo Rosemary triste.

-En eso si tienes razón mi amor- afirmo su esposo, debemos descansar temprano para conocer a nuestra hija- dijo su esposo contento.

La pareja descansaron contentos porque cumplirán el sueño de ser padres.

…

Al día siguiente, Rosemary y su esposo, se levantaron temprano, emocionados por conocer a la niña, su futura hija.

En la casa de los Andrew, todo estaba preparado para que Rosemary reciba a la niña, Lucero se encontraba en la sala, llorando, con la bebe en sus manos, pues no deseaba regalar a su hija con otra familia, pero tenía que obedecer porque era una simple esclava que no tenía derecho a nada.

En ese momento se aparece Rosemary y su esposo en la mansión Andrew.

-Buenos días mami- saludo contenta.

-Buenos días, hijita, Ya sabía que ibas a venir por la niña- dijo Elroy contenta.

-Pues yo también estoy emocionado, mi sueño siempre fue ser padre, queremos conocer a nuestra hija- dijo el señor Brown contento.

-Lucero, dale a la niña, por favor- ordeno Elroy.

-Claro que si- dijo Lucero llorosa, le da su último beso en la frente de la bebe, se lo entrega en los brazos de su madre adoptiva.

-No te preocupes Lucero, Yo la cuidare mucho como si fuera mi hija- dijo recibiendo a la niña en sus brazos.

-Gracias, por todo, suegra, estoy feliz porque gozare ser padre- afirmo contento el señor Brown.

-Bueno nos vemos mami, ya me voy- dijo Rosemary.

Elroy miraba a Lucero, llorando por su hija, no podía romper su promesa.

-Hija tenemos que hablar- afirmo.

-¿Pasa algo mamá?- pregunto, incomprendida.

-Sí, hija quiero que Lucero trabaje con ustedes como nana de la niña- dijo Elroy.

-No madre, eso no puede ser- afirmo, Lucero no puede estar cerca de mi hija- afirmo.

-No te preocupes mi amor, ella no va decir nada, ha perdido todo, a sus padres que han muerto, a tu hermano que se fue con otra mujer, por lo menos déjala estar cerca de la niña, aunque sea como niñera. Ella no dirá nada, porque si lo hace recibirá un castigo- afirmo.

-Pero... – murmuro.

-Nada mi amor, permita que Lucero este cerca de Candy, ella ha sufrido mucho, por favor no seamos egoístas mi amor, está bien Lucero serás la nana de nuestra hija- afirmo.

-Gracias señor Brown, Dios le bendiga siempre, no se preocupe, que de mí no saldrá nada, Yo solo seré su nana, juro que por lo más sagrado que hay en el mundo no diré nada a Candy- afirmo.

-Está bien, te creo- afirmo.

Desde ese día Lucero se fue a trabajar a la casa de los Brown, siempre agradeció a Dios por permitir estar cerca de su hija.

..

Los años pasaron Candy se convirtió en una niña dulce, hermosa, con un corazón noble, se parecía mucho a su padre, siempre jugaba con los hijos de los esclavos, no había ninguna diferencia entre ella y los esclavos, amaba mucho a su nana, pero también amaba a sus padres y abuela, no comprendía porque su familia despreciaba a la gente de color.

Candy se encontraba en el jardín de la casa, jugando con los hijos de los esclavos.

-Mi niña, despídete de tus amigos tenemos que regresar a la casa- dijo Lucero sonriendo.

-Ya voy nana- dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Candy se despide con una sonrisa de sus amigos

-Nanita te quiero mucho- dijo Candy sonriendo, abrazando a su nana.

-Yo también te quiero mi niña hermosa- afirmo.

-Mi amor, tu abuelita ha venido a visitarte, por eso te he buscado- afirmo

-¿Mi abuelita está aquí?- pregunto Candy con una sonrisa.

-Si mi amor, tienes que atenderla- dijo Lucero.

En ese momento Candy con una sonrisa, recibe a su abuelita.

-Hola abuelita, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto

-Bien y ¿Cómo está la nietecita más hermosa del mundo?- pregunto.

-Bien y contenta porque mañana cumplo 10 años y quiero mi fiesta – dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

-¿Piensas invitar a tus amigos de la escuela?- pregunto.

-No abuelita, no me caen esos niños, son muy creídos y desprecian a los niños de color, no estoy de acuerdo que solo los niños blancos como yo reciban educación, todos somos iguales, quiero hacer mi fiesta con mis amigos, los hijos de los esclavos- afirmo contenta.

-Mi niña no es bueno mezclarte con esa gente, la piel oscura es contagioso, organizaremos tu fiesta con los niños de tu colegio- afirmo Elroy.

-Sí, pero también me gustaría ser mi fiesta con mis amigos de aquí, ellos son buenos conmigo y yo los quiero mucho- dijo Candy.

-Pero mi niña la fiesta lo haremos con tus amigos de colegio - afirmo su madre Rosemary, ahora retírate por favor, necesito hablar con tu abuela.

Candy, se retira y se va a jugar con su nana Lucero.

-Hija no debes permitir que Candy, se mescle mucho con esa gente

-No te preocupes madre, la historia de Albert no se repetirá en Candy.- afirmo

-Tú ¿Cómo sabes?, ella se parece tanto a su verdadero padre, su actitud, su forma de pensar, no quiero que mi nieta se involucre enamorándose de un esclavo- afirmo Elroy molesta.

-No te preocupes madre por eso, ya mañana cumple diez años, hare que termine el año escolar aquí y ahí se ira a Londres a estudiar para que sea una profesional, Londres está rodeada de gente inglesa, de príncipes, condes, duques, a lo mejor Candy se enamora de uno de ellos- afirmo.

-Eso espero, no quiero que se repita la historia de tu hermano con Candy- afirmo.

-No te preocupes madre, Candy se parece a su padre en carácter dulce, pero ella solo ve a todos como sus amigos, porque yo siempre estoy pendiente de sus amistades y te puedo asegurar que a ella solo le importa como amigos, no tiene nada especial por ningún amigo, todos son sus amigos, nada más.

-Está bien confió en ti hija.

Rosemary Andrew, piensa que lo mejor para Candy es que estudie en Londres su secundaria y su carrera profesional, con tal de que no se mezcle mucho con esa gente y pueda enamorarse de un hombre de su misma clase social.

…

Al día siguiente, la familia Brown organizaron una gran fiesta para su hija, estaban invitados todos sus amigos de colegio, pero a los hijos de los esclavos no podía invitarlos.

Bailaron, cantaron, jugaron, se divirtieron

-Hola mi niña, estas hermosa- dijo Rosemary.

-Si madre, estoy feliz por mi fiesta, gracias- dijo Candy contenta.

-¿Te has divertido?- pregunto.

-sí, mucho, gracias por esa hermosa fiesta- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-muchas felicidades, por tu cumpleaños princesa- dijo el señor Brown, acercándose a la niña.

-Gracias papi- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Vamos a cantarte, para comernos la rica torta- dijo su madre contenta.

-Yo quiero que mi nana esté presente en mi fiesta, llámale para que me cante ella también – pidió Candy contenta.

-Mi amor es una sirvienta, ella tiene que estar en la cocina- afirmo.

-Por favor llama a mi nana, quiero que sea la primera en cantarme, porque la quiero mucho- dijo Candy triste.

-Tus amiguitos de colegio, no les va gustar que este cerca de ellos. – afirmo.

-Pues no me importa madre, mi nana también es importante y quiero que me cante mi cumpleaños con nosotros – dijo Candy contenta.

-Está bien- acepto Rosemary.

En ese momento Rosemary llama a Lucero, para que le acompañe a cantar su Happy, Happy.

Lucero contenta, se presenta junto con su familia e amigos.

Candy abraza a Lucero y a Rosemary no le gusta nada que su hija este mas pegada a la esclava que a ella.

En ese momento le canta el cumpleaños, a Candy, después repartieron una rica torta.

Todos sus amiguitos se fueron contentos.

Después de la fiesta, Candy como era amable con sus amiguitos esclavos, les dio todos sus juguetes que no usaba a su nana, también les dio una torta entera para que los reparta con dulces como un obsequio de disculpa por no haber podido invitarlos porque su familia no le permitió invitarlos.

-Gracias, princesita, yo estoy segura que tus amiguitos, se pondrán contentos y te disculparan ya sabes que es lo mejor para ti, que tengas lindos sueños- dijo lucero, le da su bendición con una señal de la cruz.

En ese momento Candy contenta le da un abrazo a su nana, le dice que la quiere mucho. Candy se retira a dormir.

..

Rosemary, habla con lucero de la cercanía que tiene con su hija.

-Discúlpeme Lucero, no quiero ser injusta, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos cuando yo te veo con mi hija, si al menos puedes mantenerte un poco de distancia con ella. – afirmo.

-Está bien, señora, tratare de guardar distancia con la niña, para que no haya malos entendidos – obedeció Lucero.

-es que yo amo a mi hija como si en verdad hubiera nacido de mi vientre – dijo Rosemary triste.

-No tienes que explicarme, lo entiendo, tú siempre serás la madre y yo solo seré su nana, prometo que nunca voy a cruzar esta línea. – afirmo.

-Eso espero Lucerito, porque mi hija se ira a estudiar a Londres, ya tiene 10 años, necesito que estudie su secundaria en uno de los mejores colegios y su carrera aniversario para que pueda encontrar un p esposo que sea de nuestra raza y de nuestro mismo nivel y pueda ser feliz – afirmo.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco quisiera que Candy se enamorara de un esclavo, quiero que tenga un futuro feliz, porque traería grandes problemas, aunque Albert no me haya amado lo suficiente, pero no quiero que se repita mi historia con Candy- afirmo

-No te preocupes... gracias por comprenderme. – afirmo.

Lucero, tenía que ser fuerte, tratar siempre de mantener distancia con su hija para que no haya malos entendidos…

…

Pasaron los meses, Candy termino su ciclo en la escuela.

Sus padres hablaron con ella.

-Bueno mami y papi, ¿Qué quieren hablar conmigo?- pregunto.

-decirte que tienes que dejar el pueblo.

-Pero madre...

-Es lo mejor para ti, te iras a Londres necesito que estudies en uno de los mejores colegios de Londres, tu secundaria, tienes que aprender otros idiomas, otras áreas para que puedas estudiar medicina lo que tanto anhelas, siempre me dijiste que querías ser doctora

-Sí, madre, pero prefiero estudiar aquí- afirmo.

-Hija en este pueblo no hay universidades, ni buenos colegios, por eso mejor hemos pensado en mandarte a Londres

-Voy a extrañarlos a ustedes, mis amigos, mi nana – dijo Candy llorando.

-No llores, pronto estarás por aquí, ya eres casi una jovencita, tienes que ser tu vida, estudiar, ser una profesional, encontrar un hombre de nuestro mismo nivel que te cuide, que te amé.- afirmo.

-Está bien mamita y papito, hare lo que ustedes me pidan- dijo Candy abrazando.

Lucero, lloro fuertemente porque su hija se ira a estudiar a Londres.

-Mi hermosa nanita, tu sabes cuánto te quiero no quiero irme, te voy a extrañar mucho

-Yo también, te voy a extrañar mi niña, siempre pensare en ti, te voy a escribir. – dijo Lucero llorosa.

-Te quiero mucho nanita, cuida mucho de mis amigos – afirmo.

-Claro mi niña, cuidare mucho de tus amigos, te quiero mucho mi niña, te amo como si fueras mi hija – dijo llorando Lucero.

Lucero llorando abraza a su hija, Rosemary al ver esa escena, le entristeció su corazón, no podía callar esa mentira de que Albert no amo a Lucero, todos sabían lo que había pasado realmente con su hermano pero su madre tenía amenazados a todos que Lucero no debería saber nunca la verdad.

Llego el día en que Candy, tenía que irse a estudiar a Londres, se despidió de todos sus amiguitos, los esclavos y les prometió que vendría echa una doctora, para poner su propia clínica, aptos para toda la gente como ellos, todos los amiguitos le abrazaron fuerte.

..

En ese momento Candy se despide de su nana, diciendo que la ama mucho y que nuca la olvidaría, ella con lágrimas en los ojos le da una bendición, que Dios la cuide y la proteja siempre.

Candy se fue a estudiar a Londres, pero nunca olvido el amor incondicional que tenía con su nana Lucero, ignorando que era su madre.

…

**11 años después... **

Candy actualmente tenía 21 años, se había convertido en una hermosa muchacha, termino su carrera de medicina, ocupo el segundo lugar de su carrera, considerada en una de las mejores doctoras, tenía que trabajar un tiempo en Londres, para tener experiencia y así poder construir su propia clínica en su pueblo.

..

En Londres, había una familia muy respetada, era la familia Grandchester.

Había un duque llamado Richard, se encontraba enfermo, era terco, no quería ir a ningún hospital, su único hijo llamado Terry peleaba todos los días con su padre para que fuera al hospital

Esa familia era bastante orgullosos, por su raza inglesa, trataba a sus empleados, peor que la familia Andrew, Terry había crecido con un carácter insoportable, creído, orgulloso, igual que su padre, miraba a la gente de color con desprecio, los trataba de manera déspota, porque consideraba que la raza negra era inferior a la suya.

El señor duque Richard, tenía una enfermedad llamada Diabetes, no podía comer ningún tipo de azúcar, pero él era terco comía lo que quería, no le importaba su enfermedad.

Su empleada llamada Pony, una señora muy buena que amaba a Terry como su hijo cuidaba del duque, por lo más que le controlaba, nadie podía controlarlo con el azúcar.

La señora Pony, había trabajado por muchos años, ella se sintió triste desde la muerte de su patrona Eleonor, Terry creció sin madre, con un padre de carácter difícil, hijo único, engreído, creído, déspota con los esclavos, ignoraba a la gente de color, pero esa señora no estaba de acuerdo de la forma como esa familia discriminaba a sus esclavos, ella sin que sus patrones se den cuenta les daba de comer, abrigo, todo lo que necesitaban.

…

Terry no sabía qué hacer con la actitud de su padre, se veía obligado a buscar un médico, para que viera a su padre, por los periódicos se enteró de una famosa doctora que trabajaba en el hospital principal de Londres.

Terry, se dirige a ese hospital.

En ese momento pregunta por la doctora Candy Brown Andrew.

Una enfermera, llamada Flanmy, le lleva al consultorio de la Doctora.

-doctora Candy- llamo, Flanmy, acercándose a Candy.

-¿Pasa algo Flanmy?- pregunto.

-hay un joven que quiere hablar, personalmente con usted, es el hijo de un duque- afirmo.

-tengo muchos pacientes, que atender- dijo Candy.

-El problema es que su padre, está muy enfermo, dice que no quiere venir al hospital, atiéndelo Candy, es hijo del duque Grandchester, una de las familias más altas de Londres, además primero tenemos que atender a la gente importante- afirmo Flanmy.

-Tú también ¿no Flanmy?, estoy harta de la discriminación, nosotros somos profesionales de la salud, no hay nadie menos o más, todos somos iguales, está bien, ve viendo a los pacientes con las demás enfermera y yo atiendo al famoso duque- afirmo sonriendo.

Flanmy, le hace pasar al duque Terry.

-Buenas tardes doctora- dijo, presentándose en el consultorio.

Candy, se quedó asombrada al ver el aspecto físico del joven que le estremeció su corazón, sus ojos azules eran como el mar, también reflejaba tristeza, nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre tan elegante.

-Buenas tardes, duque Grandchester- dijo, nerviosa.

-Doctora, yo necesito hablar con usted sobre mi padre—afirmo.

-Está bien, le escucho. – afirmo.

Terry le cuenta sobre la enfermedad de su padre y su terquedad.

Ella le dice:

-Está bien, duque Grandchester, iré a revisar a su padre, le diré a la enfermera Flanmy que lo cuide personalmente, cualquier cosa que pase, me avise. – afirmo contenta.

-¿Usted no puede quedarse personalmente con él? – pregunto.

-No lo sé, tendré que hablar con el doctor Michael Durand, si el promete cuidar bien de los pacientes, quizás pueda quedarme personalmente en su casa – afirmo.

-Gracias doctora, estoy dispuesto a pagarle bien, con tal de que un médico cuide de mi padre, fue un gusto conocerla – afirmo, besando la meno de la dama.

Candy, se sentía nerviosa, por el beso.

-Con permiso, afirmo y Terry se retira del consultorio.

Candy se quedó sola, no sabía porque esa atracción por el duque, nunca había sentido atracción por ningún hombre, es el primer chico que le gustaba, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones con un duque, porque por lo más que era una joven de buena familia, no era de su mismo nivel., ya que siendo un duque tiene más poder.

..

Candy, habla personalmente con el doctor Michael Duran y la enfermera Flanmy Hamilton ordenando que cuide bien a los pacientes, porque ira a revisar unos días al duque Grandchesster, ellos prometieron cuidar bien de los pacientes.

Candy se fue a la casa de los Grandchester, reviso al duque, le dijo a Terry, que no se preocupara, que ella lo cuidara por un mes para que se alejara de los dulces

Terry, agradeció, le dio un beso en la mano.

-Gracias, doctora por cuidar de mi padre- afirmo contento.

Candy se sentía atraída por las palabras del duque, ya se estaba enamorando, solo sonreía.

Desde ese momento Candy, cuidaba del duque Richard, gracias a la dulzura y paciencia de Candy, la enfermedad del duque se estaba mejorando poco a poco de su enfermedad y no solo eso, sino cambio por completo su personalidad.

El duque llego a tomar mucho cariño a Candy, empezó a quererla como una hija, solo quería estar con ella, pues no deseaba que ningún empleado la cuide, tanto empezó a quererla como una hija, que pensó que esa joven dulce seria la esposa ideal para su hijo.

…

El duque, llama a Candy.

-Dime- dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

-Señorita, estoy muy agradecido por cuidarme, gracias a su dulzura, me siento feliz y con ganas de vivir- dijo Richard contento.

-Qué bueno, señor duque, Yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo, espero que pronto se cure por completo, porque yo debo regresar al hospital- afirmo contenta.

-Candy, te he tomado mucho cariño, te quiero como una hija- dijo Richard contento.

-Gracias, Yo también, le tengo mucho aprecio- afirmo contenta.

-Gracias Candy, te quiero como una hija- afirmo contento, por eso deseo hacerle una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Te gustaría casarte con mi hijo?- pregunto.

Candy, se sintió sorprendida, jamás pensó que el duque le preguntaría esa pregunta.

-Yo, no sé qué decir.. – murmuro nerviosa, pero a la vez contenta.

-¿Te gusta mi hijo?- pregunto.

-Bueno, me parece un chico atractivo, pero no sé si él se enamore de mí, eso depende del destino duque Grandchester- afirmo nerviosa.

-Estoy seguro con lo linda que eres, terminara enamorándose de ti y yo seré el primero en pedir que se casen, eres linda Candy, me encantas que seas la esposa de mi hijo- afirmo.

-Gracias, pero ahora a descansar- dijo Candy, dándole un beso en la frente del duque.

El duque Richard, se durmió, Candy se quedó pensativa en las palabras del duque, soñaba como la esposa de Terry, pero no quería reconocer que estaba enamorada.

En ese momento Candy, tenía sed, se dirigió a la cocina, conoció a Pony, la nana de Terry, se asustó al ver a Candy, porque estaba preparando comida para los esclavos.

-¿Qué pasa señora?, ¿Por qué me mira así?.- pregunto Candy, al mirar asustada a la señora.

-Por favor señorita, no le diga a nadie, ni mucho menos a mis patrones que estoy llevando comida a los esclavos, porque se molestarían- pidió angustiada.

-¿Por qué tendrían que molestarse?, los esclavos son como nosotros, no hay diferencia- dijo, sin comprender.

-Hay señorita, si usted supiera como el duque Grandchester y su hijo, tratan a los esclavos solo por el color de piel, los maltrata, sobre todo el duque Richard, Terry no es tan malo, pero también los ignora, pobre gente, no tienen ni comida, ni abrigo, hay esclavos que están encadenados, niños que mueren de hambre. – afirmo llorando.

-eso es demasiado, lléveme con ellos, les ayudare.-pidió Candy, un poco enojada.

-Pero el señor Grandchester…. murmuro.

….

-Hablare con el señor Terry, para que no siga tratando así a los esclavos, ellos también son seres humanos, no sé porque los discrimina, tener la piel blanca o morena, todos somos iguales, por favor soy doctora, lléveme con ellos y déjeme ayudarlos- afirmo.

En ese momento la nana Pony, le lleva a Candy, donde se encontraba los esclavos, ellos estaban demasiados maltratados, Candy lloro no podía creer que había tanto racismo en esa familia.

Candy, empezó a curarlos, pasar tiempo con ellos, sin que el duque Richard se dé cuenta, llamaron a la enfermera Flanmy para que les ayudara a curar las heridas de los esclavos y trasladar a los niños enfermos en el hospital, gracias a la generosidad de Candy. La vida de esas personas cambio, todos los esclavos empezaron a amar a Candy.

Candy habla con Terry en privado y le pone en su sitio a la familia Grandchester.

En ese momento toca la puerta.

Terry le dice:

-Adelante

Candy pasa.

-Señorita Candy ¿Qué sorpresa? – pregunto.

\- No puedo creer que usted no tenga corazón señor Terry Grandchester. – dijo Candy molesta.

-No le entiendo señorita. – dijo sin comprender.

-¿Cómo es posible que usted y su padre traten de esa manera a los esclavos, solo por su color?- pregunto molesta.

-Te referías a ellos, bueno señorita, ellos son esclavos de mi padre, trabajan para él, yo no dirijo nada de eso, tampoco puedo hacer nada por ellos, ya que tengo miedo contagiarme – afirmo.

-¿Contagiarte? ¿De qué? – pregunto

-De su enfermedad, la piel oscura seguro debe ser producto de una enfermedad. – dijo con miedo.

-No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo señor Terry, todos los seres humanos somos iguales – afirmo.

-No señorita, todos no somos iguales, la raza negra es inferior a la nuestra. – dijo Terry.

-Yo soy doctora, así como vengo a cuidar personalmente a su padre, vengo a pedirle que ya no sigan maltratando a los esclavos, solo por su color de piel, trátalos con amor, con devoción, son seres humanos, dales alimentación, abrigo, no los castigue de esa manera, el tener la piel blanca o morena, no hay diferencia, todos somos iguales, yo también ayudare a esa gente.- afirmo.

-Señorita Candy ¿no le da miedo contagiarse?- pregunto Terry con miedo.

-¿Contagiarme?.. ¿Por qué?, Yo soy doctora, estoy preparada para todo, le voy a pedir por favor que ya no siga maltratando a los esclavos.

-Señorita, es usted una chica de un corazón noble, nunca nadie me pidió eso, pero como le digo yo no trabajo con esa gente, es cierto que le tengo miedo tocar su piel, pero es mi padre el que maltrata a esa gente, porque él es su jefe. – afirmo.

-Hablare con su padre en cuanto esté completamente sano, pero no permitiré que sigan maltratando a esas personas, Flanmy se está encargándose de curar a esas personas, pero por favor ya no los trate de esa manera, dales alimentación, abrigo, habitaciones para que descansen bien – afirmo.

-Está bien señorita Candy, hare lo que usted me pida, solo porque le tengo mucho aprecio, eres una joven tan noble, me encanta como eres, permitiré que les ayude a los esclavos, pero no me pida que me acerque a ellos, entiéndeme no estoy acostumbrado a mezclarme con esa gente. – afirmo.

-Está bien, con permiso. – se despidió con una sonrisa y se retira.

…

Candy ayudaba a los esclavos junto con Flanmy, sin descuidarse del duque, Terry veía esa nobleza en el corazón de Candy, había estado rodeado de chicas hermosa con el mismo color de piel de Candy, pero ninguna era como ella, porque aparte de ser hermosa por su piel, belleza, tenía un corazón noble, eso es lo que le impresionaba a Terry, su nobleza, más que su belleza, la manera en que trataba a las personas de color, a pesar que él tenía miedo de mezclarse con esas personas, porque tenía perjuicio, racismo por la forma en que lo criaron, pero no era malo, tenía siempre su lado bueno y esa bondad de Candy le gustaba mucho, quedo enamorado de ella, pensó en pedirle matrimonio para casarse con ella.

Terry le pide a su nana Pony, que llame a Candy, personalmente, que quiere hablar con ella personalmente.

En ese momento Candy, se dirige al centro de estudio, toca la puerta.

-Adelante- dice Terry

Candy pasa:

-dice su nana, que me llamo, por eso estoy aquí. – dijo, contenta, presentándose ante Terry.

-siéntate por favor- pidió Terry.

Candy se sienta, Terry se sienta en el sofá al costado de Candy

Terry le confiesa su amor a Candy

-Candy, durante ese tiempo que te conozco me di cuenta que eres una chica especial, me encanta tu bondad y belleza, mi padre está contento gracias a ti, me encanta como amas a las personas, sin importante su apariencia, ni su color, he conocido pocas personas como tú- dijo Terry besando la mano de Candy

-Gracias joven Terry.- afirmo contenta.

-Candy, como sé que eres una persona especial, hermosa, me he enamorado de ti, te amo con todo mi corazón, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, te amo princesa pecosa, me encanta tus hermosas pequitas, te amo tanto, que quiero casarme contigo- afirmo enamorado, besando la mano de la dama.

Candy, quedo encantada con las palabras del duque Terry, no sabía que decir, solo estaba sonrojada.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto Terry, contento, poniendo el anillo de compromiso a Candy.

Candy, estaba asombrada, emocionada, no sabía que decir.

-¿Por qué no me respondes Candy?, ¿No sientes lo mismo por mí?, ¿Quieres pensarlo primero? – pregunto, incomprendido.

-No, para nada, sino que me sorprende, la declaración de amor, no me esperaba esa declaración, no quiero pensarlo, yo también te amo con todo corazón Terry, estoy enamorada de ti, acepto casarme contigo, te amo- afirmo contenta.

-No sabes, lo feliz que me siento, te amo mi amor – dijo Terry contento.

Terry se para junto con Candy, ambos se dan un beso de amor.

En ese momento Candy y Terry se dirigen a la habitación del duque y les informa la noticia que se casaran, el duque se pone contento y los felicita.

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que serás la esposa de mi hijo – afirmo contento Richard.

-Gracias duque- afirmo contenta, pero ahora que somos familia, le quiero pedir algo.

-dime niña preciosa – afirmo.

Candy le pide al duque, que sea amable con sus esclavos y que no siga maltratándolos, ellos son seres humanos.

-Está bien, mi dulce niña, hare lo que tú me pidas...

Desde ese momento el duque promete ser diferente, se curó por completo, gracias a la dulzura de Candy, trato con más amabilidad a sus empleados, ellos ya estaban más encantados de trabajar, agradecieron a la señorita Candy por su bondad.

Pero eso no es todo Terry y Candy se despidieron del duque, la nana Pony y todos los empleados que se encariñaron con Candy, tomaron el barco para viajar a Lakewood.

Después de varios meses, Candy y Terry llegaron a Lakewood, se dirigieron a la casa de sus padres.

Rosemary y el señor Brown, prepararon una linda sorpresa para dar la bienvenida a Candy y Terry

-bienvenidos- grito todos contentos

Candy abrazo a toda su familia, presentaron a su prometido, todos quedaron encantados con Terry.

-Mucho gusto, duque Grandchester- saludaron con amabilidad.

-No me diga duque, dime Terry, seremos familia. – afirmo contento.

-¿Cuándo piensan casarse? – pregunto Rosemary.

-Lo más pronto posible, quiero mucho a su hija – afirmo contento.

-No dudo que sean una linda pareja. – afirmo el señor Brown.

En ese momento Terry y los padres de Candy, quedaron conversando de varias cosas, conocieron a Terry, quedaron encantados con él.

-Me gustaría que conocieras a mi nana - afirmo contenta.

-Claro que si – dijo Terry.

En ese momento Rosemary, llama a Lucero, diciendo que Candy está en la casa, ella se presentó en la sola.

Lucero al saber que su hija, llego hecha una hermosa joven. Igual que su padre, no pudo soportar que las lágrimas cayeran en su rostro, quería abrazarla, quería decirle que era su madre, pero no podía porque era una esclava que no tenía derecho a que sepa que es su madre, porque aparte de ser negra era una esclava.

-Hola nanita ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me vas a abrazar?- dijo Candy, abrazando a su nana, No sabes cómo te extrañe nanita.

-Yo también te extrañe- dijo Lucero, tratando de sonreír. – Estas hermosa, Candy, eres mucho más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras mi niña.

-Gracias Nanita, te presento a mi novio, el duque Terry Grandchester – dijo contenta.

-Mucho gusto, señor duque- dijo Lucerito contenta, dando la mano a Terry.

Terry trata de sonreír, tenía miedo dar la mano, pero por amor a Candy, le da la mano.

-Felicidades, hacen una hermosa pareja, les deseo toda la felicidad- afirmo contenta.

-Gracias- dijo Candy sonriendo.

Terry después se limpia con su pañuelo, se hecha su perfume, ahí es donde Lucerito, se da cuenta que ese chico, tiene problemas del racismo al color, pero no dice nada, con tal de que su hija sea feliz.

Candy y Terry, confirmaron su boda, para la próxima semana.

…

Esta historia continuará….

El próximo capítulo es la boda y la hija... No deben perderse el próximo capítulo de m pequeño fic Angelitos Negros ¿Qué pasara?..

Gracias a todas las que me leen...

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que me sigan apoyandome en esta historia.

**Nací, crecí, Moriré siendo Territana porque mi hermoso Terry es mi amor platónico.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelitos Negros es un fic corto tipo Novela, aquí les bajo el Tercer capítulo, lean y apóyenme con esta historia de Amor, todo es mi imaginación, nada que ver con la famosa película de Pedro Infantes, todo es mi imaginación, apóyenme en este fic, pequeño. **

**Penúltimo capítulo, este capítulo es trágico y largo contiene todo lleva momentos felices, amorosos, pasión, pero a la vez hay **** sufrimiento, intriga, Chantajes. **

**Candy, descubrirá su origen… **

**Apóyenme en mis últimos minific, ya pronto vienen las novelas de grandes capítulos. **

**Capítulo 3 **

**El alma no tiene color **

Pasaron los días, llego el día de la boda, Candy se veía radiante, hermosa con su vestido blanco, se encontraba feliz. Su nana Lucero, estaba presente con ella, ayudando a arreglarse

-¿Qué tal nana?, ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto sonriente.

-estas hermosa, mi niña Candy- dijo Lucero, sonriendo.

-Estoy tan feliz, nana, por fin llego se cumplirá mi sueño de casarme con Terry, es el amor de mi vida y lo amo mucho- dijo sonriendo.

-Estoy segura que el joven Terry y tu van hacer muy felices, se aman tanto, que todo será felicidad en su matrimonio- dijo Lucero sonriendo, dándole un cariño en la magilla de Candy.

-Así será, porque tú me vas a dar tu bendición – dijo sonriendo.

-¿De verdad quieres mi bendición?- pregunto contenta.

-Por supuesto te quiero más que como mi nana, te quiero como una segunda mamá- dijo contenta.

Lucero lloro de emoción, solo abrazo a Candy, agradeció que su hija la amara como una segunda madre

En ese momento Rosemary, entra y al ver a las dos abrazadas, le dice: Candy, tu padre está listo para que te lleve a la iglesia.

Candy se retira de la habitación contenta, mientras que Rosemary, le advierte a Lucero que no se presenta en la boda de su hija.

Pasaron las horas la ceremonia comenzó en la parroquia, estaban presente todas las personas invitadas, estaban presente en el altar, aunque Lucero no podía ir, ella fue, pero se escondió en un rincón para que nadie la vea.

En ese momento entra el novio.

Y casi al cuarto de hora, entro la novia de brazos de su padre

Y lo llevo hasta el altar y lo entrego a Terry.

El señor Brown le dice:

-Te entrego a la niña de mis ojos, espero que la cuides y protejas como se lo merece.

Los dos se arrodillaron, para que el padre empiece la ceremonia.

El padre dijo_

-Estamos aquí para celebrar el matrimonio del señor Terrence Grandchester y la señorita Candy Andrew.

Y le leyeron todos los estatutos de la iglesia.

Luego la pregunta de rigor.

Primero le pregunto a Candy.

-Señorita Candy... ¿Acepta usted por esposo al señor Terry Grandchester?.

Candy responde_

-Si acepto.

Y la misma pregunta le hizo a Terry_

-Señor Terry Grandchester... ¿Acepta por esposa a la señorita Candy Andrew?

Y Terry emocionado contesta_

-Sí, acepto.

-los anillos, por favor- dijo el padre.

Flanmy y Michael trajeron los anillos, e intercambiaron los anillos.

-Terry, te entrego este anillo con todo mi amor, fidelidad y prometo amarte cada minuto de mi vida, prometo cuidarte en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe- dijo Candy emocionada, entregando

-Candy, te entrego este anillo con todo mi amor, fidelidad y prometo amarte cada minuto de mi vida, prometo cuidarte en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe- dijo Terry emocionado entregando el anillo a su esposa.

El sacerdote hizo unas oraciones, Flanmy y Michael, les pusieron el yugo a los novios, luego el padre dijo unas oraciones y por ultimo dijo _

-En nombre de Dios, les declaro marido y mujer… ahora puede besar a la novia.

Terry emocionado besa a su esposa Candy, ambos unieron sus vidas, amor para siempre.

En ese momento los esposos, salieron de la iglesia, todas las amistades les felicito, por cierto, solo fueron la gente importante, porque cierta familia eran racistas, menos la señorita Pony, ni la tierna Candy, que tenía un corazón noble.

Lucero, salió de la iglesia sin que nadie, se diera cuenta, Pero Candy la reconoció y le llamo: Nanita... Nanita. Toda la gente sorprendida de la presencia de Lucero, Candy, se acercó a ella y les presento a sus amigos a su hermosa nana que la quería mucho, ignorando ser su madre.

Las personas, no le vio nada agradable, la presencia de una esclava en la iglesia, ni menos al duque Richard, ni Terry, que no se acostumbran a mezclarse con esas personas, por su color, pero a Candy no le importaba. En ese momento Candy le regala sus rosas de novia a su nana y anunciaron su viaje a Escocia, para ser su luna de miel.

…

En escocia Candy y Terry, unieron su amor, en una hermosa casa, sellaron su amor.

Terry mira a Candy, Candy mira a Terry, pero no se dicen nada, en ese momento se escucha la canción que se identifica a esa parejita, en esta historia.

Terry besa con más pasión a Candy, ese amor infinito, se envuelven en una pasión que demostraban el sentimiento puro que sentían Terry y Candy.

Fruto de esa noche, Candy queda embarazada, ella se hace análisis en un médico.

El médico, al revisarla, le felicita:

-Estas son la etapa más hermosa de mi carrera, usted está embarazada, felicidades señora Grandchester.

Ella estaba feliz y dijo: Gracias doctor, es la mejor bendición que me ha dado Dios, un fruto de mi amor con mi esposo.

Candy, se despide del médico, se dirige al departamento que le espera su esposo, ansioso por la noticia.

Candy, emocionada le cuenta a Terry, por el hijo que espera.

Terry, se pone feliz, abraza a su esposa.

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento mi amor, te amo mi hermosa Candy, hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, siempre soñé con ser padre- afirmo contento.- quiero que nuestro hijo o hija, nazca sano y que se parezca mucho a su mamita.

-Yo también, te amo mucho Terry, Te amo como jamás amare a nadie, tu eres el único hombre en mi corazón- afirmo sonriendo. Yo quiero un hijito o una hijita que se parezca mucho a su papito, bueno en la belleza porque el carácter, prefiero que sea como yo, dulce y sencilla.

-Claro que sí, Candy, te amo con todo mi corazón, pero tenemos que regresar a mi pueblo para confirmar mi embarazo- dijo sonriendo.

-Por supuesto mi amor, Yo escribiré una carta a mi padre, para informar la noticia, estoy seguro que se pondrá feliz- dijo contento. – Tenemos que regresar a tu pueblo, lo más pronto posible.

Así fue Candy y Terry decidieron regresar a Lakewood, todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque regresaron tan rápido.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué regresaron tan rápido?- pregunto Rosemary.

-Porque les tengo una hermosa sorpresa madre, llame a toda la familia, también es importante que estén presente mi padre, mi abuela y mi nanita, pero por favor rápido… - dijo contenta.

Rosemary, no sabía de qué se trataba, pero al ver la emoción de Candy y Terry, unieron a toda la familia, Todos estaban presentes, menos Lucero como siempre, ella era una esclava, tenía que estar en el trabajo justo en la reunión familiar.

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos reunidos, quiero darle una hermosa noticia- afirmo Candy contenta.

-Haber ¿De qué se trata?- pregunto.

-Familia, estoy embarazada- afirmo contenta.

-Felicidades mi amor, Felicidades mi hermosa niña Candy- dijo su madre, le abraza, todos se abrazan como familia y le felicitan a Terry y Candy por ser padres.

Todos prepararon una rica cena, para brindar la felicidad de Candy y Terry.

…

Después de la rica cena, Rosemary acompaño a Candy a la cocina, para contarle la noticia.

-Candy, mi niña, regresaste tan rápido, pero déjame decirte que estas hermosa – afirmo contenta Lucero.

-Bueno usted sabe que la quiero mucho nanita, por eso quiero contarle lo que me dijo el doctor- afirmo, contenta.

-¿Fueron al doctor?, ¿Por qué no me avisaron para acompañarla?- pregunto.

-Es que no era necesario, para eso yo soy su madre- dijo Rosemary para herir a Lucero.

-Sí, discúlpame, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el médico?- pregunto.

-Estoy embarazada- afirmo Candy contenta.

-Voy hacer abuela- exclamo Rosemary sonriendo.

-oh, mi amor, Felicidades, - grito de emoción, abrazando a su hija.

Candy también abrazo a su nana, emocionada.

-A usted señora, también le deseo muchas felicidades, porque será una gran abuela- comento contenta.

-Gracias—dijo Rosemary.

-Que en tu vida esté lleno de bendiciones y felicidad, mi amor- afirmo contenta Lucero

-Ay si nana, estoy muy feliz, pero muy feliz- dijo contenta Candy

Candy de emoción, deseaba abrazar a su nana, pero Rosemary celosa lo detiene, al final Candy abraza a su madre adoptiva.

Todo era felicidad, para Candy y Terry, Terry mando una carta a su padre, dándole entender que Candy está embarazada.

El duque Richard, salto de emoción al saber que será abuelo.

Terry cuidaba de su esposa Candy con mucho amor, cariño, comprensión, tenían un matrimonio feliz.

…

Las cosas cambian con la llegada de Belén, la hijita Negra de Candy y Terry.

**9 Meses después: **

Todos se encontraban en la sala, compartiendo momentos felices, solo que a Rosemary, no le gustaba la idea de que Lucero estaba compartiendo la felicidad en la sala con su hija y sus familiares.

-Lucero, retírate, este no es tu lugar.

-¿Por qué la tratas así mamita?, ella es mi nana y también quiero compartir mi alegría con ella.

-Para eso está tu madre- afirmo.

-Ya sé que tú eres mi madre, pero Lucero es mi nana, son cariños distintos, no estés celosa, Yo te quiero a ti mamita.- afirmo cariñosamente.

Candy, no comprendía porque esos celos de su madre Rosemary, ella amaba a su mamá, pero también quería a su nana como su segunda madre, sentimientos distintos, ignorando que es su verdadera madre.

En ese momento Candy, siente un dolor fuerte, grita.. Ay Ay Ay, casi no podía respirar.

Todos se asustaron, su madre Rosemary, le dice: Mi hija va dar a luz..

-No se preocupe, llevaremos a mi esposa a la clínica- afirmo.

-Lucero ayuda a Candy a caminar- ordeno Rosemary.

Lucero, ayuda a caminar a Candy y subir al auto de Terry.

En ese momento se dirigieron al hospital.

El doctor, Michael Durand, es el encargado de realizar el parto.

A las dos horas, Candy dio a luz a su bebe, todos esperaron afuera.

El doctor Michael después de realizar el parto le dijo:

-Todo salió bien señora Grandchester- afirmo.

-Quiero ver a mi niño- dijo Candy contenta.

-Espérate, tengo que avisarle a la familia primero. Dijo Michael.

Michael, aviso a la familia diciendo que nació una niña.

-¡Una niña!- exclamo Terry de emoción

-Sí, es una hermosa niña- dijo Michael contento, puedes entrar a ver a tu esposa.

En ese momento Terry, entra a la habitación de su esposa.

-Candy, mi amor, estas hermosa, ¿Dónde está nuestra hermosa niña?

-No lo sé mi amor, el medico lo tiene, me dijo que todo está bien y que en seguida lo trae- dijo Candy preocupada

En ese momento el doctor Michael Duran, trae a la niña.

-Felicidades señora Grandchester, aquí está su hija- afirmo el médico, entregando a su babe.

-Mi hermosa bebe.- dijo Candy contenta, cargando a su bebe en sus brazos, ella abrió la pequeña sabanita donde lo tenían tapado.

Candy se asombró porque la niña nació negra, al igual que Terry, se quedaron asombrados, Candy no sabía que decir, ni comprendía porque nació morena, si ella era blanca y rubia, su padre era de raza inglés.

-Tiene que ver un error doctor, mi hija no puede ser negra y no porque discrimine el color, sino porque es extraño yo soy blanca y su padre también, ¿de dónde nacerá de color? – pregunto, sin comprender.

-Mi esposa tiene razón, esa niña no es nuestra hija, Yo no puedo tener una hija negra- afirmo asombrado.

-No, señor Grandchester, no es ningún error, esa niña nació de su vientre, es hija de usted y del señor Grandchester.

-No esa hija, no es mía, tú me engañaste Candy, me engañaste con un mulato – dijo Terry molesto.

-Claro que no Terry, esa niña es tuya, no sé porque nació de ese color, pero te juro que es tu hija – afirmo.

-Esa niña no es mía... – exclamo Terry lloroso.

-Tómalo doctor, no me explico porque nació de ese color, pero necesito hablar con mis padres, a lo mejor en sus antepasados tenga algún familiar de color, pero te juro Terry que ese hija es tuya- dijo Candy asombrada.

-Yo no quiero tener una hija negra, la piel oscura para mí es un castigo – afirmo.

-Cállate Terry, te guste o no esa hija es tuya, por favor doctor Michael, llame a mi familia necesito saber si tengo algún parentesco, familiar de color – afirmo Candy.

El medico Michael, llamo urgente a la familia.

Todos pasaron, se sorprendieron al ver que la niña nació morena

-Necesito saber la verdad, ¿ustedes tienen un familiar de color?- pregunto.

Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada a Candy.

-Ya vez Candy, esa niña no es mía, me voy a la casa, ahí hablamos, Yo no puedo tener una hija negra- afirmo Terry molesto.

Candy, se quedó llorando, teniendo en sus brazos a su bebe, no comprendía porque nació morena, en ese momento Lucero entra a conocer a su nieta, se sorprende a ver nacido de su color.

-no sé porque nació morenita, Yo igual la quiero, pero Terry, cree que no es su hija, pero es su hija, Yo no lo he engañado con nadie, yo amo a mi esposo con todo mi corazón- dijo Candy llorosa.

Lucero estaba llorando, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, en la noche se dirige a la casa de la abuela Elroy y le enfrenta que es mejor decirle a su hija que ella es su madre.

-jajajaja- se reía la señora Elroy.

-No es algo gracioso lo que le estoy contando señora Elroy, es algo grave, no se da cuenta que la hija de Candy y el señor Terry nació negra, mira la reacción del señor Grandchester, el piensa que no es su hija y que le engaño, encima Candy está asustada no sabe porque la niña nació así, será mejor que le diga la verdad a mi hija que yo soy su verdadera madre – afirmo.

-Ya sé que mi biznieta, nació negra, gracias a tu estupidez de meterte con mi hijo, ahora comprendes porque el señor Granschester, piensa que no es su hija, porque tener un hijo negro en el mundo es una vergüenza, no entiendo como mi hijo fue tan imbécil de mezclarse contigo, ahora por tu culpa mi nieta será víctima de la vergüenza y el engaño, la verán como una mujer sin moral- dijo Elroy molesta.

-Todo esto es culpa de usted, por obligarme a regalar a mi hija, si tan solo Albert me hubiera amado de verdad, por lo menos no hubiera regalado a mi hija, hubiera sido muy feliz al lado del hombre que amo y de mi hija – dijo Lucero llorando.

-Ay por favor Lucerito, mi hijo te amo, te amo siempre, pero yo no acepte esa relación, el no pudo escaparse contigo esa noche, porque yo le dije que tu habías muerto. ¿Qué pensabas?, de que yo no me iba a enterarme de la relación que llevabas con mi hijo?, ¡Maldita negra!, por tu culpa, mi hijo murió, por tu culpa mi nieta pasara la vergüenza de tener una hija negra – afirmo molesta.

-No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo, la que debería caerse de vergüenza es usted, porque no tiene corazón, sentimientos, encima tuvo la raza de engañarme durante todo este tiempo diciéndome que Albert no me amaba, para que ahora me diga que usted hizo un plan para separarnos, destruyendo la felicidad de su propio hijo y causando su muerte. – afirmo molesta.

-Yo no cause su muerte maldita negra, no me gusta que se mezclen negros con blancos porque el color de tu piel es una vergüenza, no te das cuenta como raciono el esposo de mi nieta, ¿Quién va querer a una hija negra? – afirmo Elroy molesta.

-Usted no tiene corazón, si me hubiera dejado ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba, nada de esto hubiera pasado, no hubiera tenido porque regalar a mi hija, no sabes cuánto lamento todo lo que va sufrir por mi culpa, usted tiene que pagar todo el daño que ha hecho – afirmo Lucero llorosa.

-Yo no hice ningún daño, tu misma buscaste tu propia infelicidad, por mezclarte con mi hijo, escúchame bien Lucero, Candy nunca tiene que saber que tú eres su madre, no quiero que mi nieta sepa que es la hija de la vergüenza, si tú le dices algo a Candy, yo te mato con sangre viva – afirmo la señora Elroy molesta.

-Por favor señora Elroy. ¿Por qué me odia tanto? – pregunto Lucero, llorando, por el miedo que le causaba su patrona.

-Te odio porque no me gusta la gente como tú, no entiendo como mi hijo pudo mezclarse contigo, no te das cuenta que tu piel da asco, tú te portaste como una estúpida entregándote a mi hijo, ay lucerito, mientras yo viva tu no dices nada, no quiero más vergüenza por tu culpa. – afirmo Elroy molesta.

-No señora, esa vergüenza debería tener usted, no por mí, sino por usted misma, lo importante en los seres humanos no es el color de su piel, sino lo que en el alma, porque los sentimientos no tienen color, Yo soy una persona honesta, en cambio usted es un mostro sin corazón, ¿De qué vale que usted sea hermosa blanca sin corazón?- se defendió.

Elroy golpea fuete a Lucero con su bastón, hasta sacarle sangre en la nariz.

Lucero, se quedó miedosa, por el golpe.

-No sabes cuánto lamento no matarte, nunca me hables así, la raza blanca es la única raza que debe existir, para Dios tu color es una vergüenza, un castigo- afirmo enojada, No le digas nada a mi nieta, nunca sabrá que tú eres su verdadera madre.

Lucero lloraba, no sabía qué hacer ante las amenazas de la señora Elroy.

Después de varios días Candy fue dada de alta en el hospital, se dirigió a su hogar con su esposo, el solo la miraba molesto.

-Terry, yo sé que tú estás pensando lo peor de mí, pero te juro que esa hija es tuya, no lo discrimines por su color amalo mucho – pidió Candy llorando, cargando a su bebe en sus brazos.

-No quiero oírte Candy, si piensas que voy a aceptar a una hija negra, pues te equivocas, así que llama a tu nana para que se encargue de la niña, tú eres su madre, cuídala, pero que no se mezcle conmigo – grito Terry, me da asco esa piel.

-Cállate, no hables así de tu hija, esa niña es tuya Terry- afirmo Candy llorando, No hables así de nuestra hija por su color, todos somos iguales- afirmo llorando.

-lo siento pero yo no amo a esa niña- afirmo molesto.

Desde ese día el matrimonio de Candy y Terry, no era feliz, siempre había problemas e inseguridades, no había momentos en que peleaban por todo, todos los días Terry mortificaba a Candy diciendo que esa niña no es su hija, que para él era una vergüenza tener una hija de color, Candy no sabía qué hacer, trataba de darle el amor que necesitaba la niña, ella poco a poco fue creciendo, no entendía porque su padre, no le correspondía el afecto de cariño que ella le brindaba, eso le hacía sentir insegura, tímida. Lucero veía todos los problemas que tenían Terry y Candy, pero no podía decir nada porque era una esclava amenaza por la abuela Elroy.

**4 años después… **

Belén, era una niña parecida a Lucero, tenía sus mismos ojos, cabello, la pequeña hija de Candy, era hermosa con un noble corazón, se encontraba celebrando su cumpleaños, se encontraba triste porque su padre no estaba presente en su cumpleaños.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te gusta tu fiesta? – pregunto Candy triste.

-Sí, pero mi papito, no está conmigo y yo quiero que esté presente en la fiesta – dijo llorosa.

Candy como siempre, tenía que consolar a la niña.

-No te preocupes hijita, yo hablare con tu padre.

Candy, se dirige a su habitación

-Hasta cuando Terry, ¿Sabes que día es hoy? – pregunto.

-Sí, hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hija. – afirmo molesto.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, Belén es nuestra hija- dijo Candy.

-Por favor Candy, Belén será tu hija, pero no la mía- dijo Terry amargo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te hice infiel? – pregunto llorando.

-Por supuesto, porque no hay otra explicación ¿De dónde la niña va salir negra?, tu eres blanca, rubia y yo soy inglés, por eso es que siempre te portaste noble con los negros, que lo más probables es que eres una cualquiera que te acostaste con uno de ellos – dijo Terry riéndose de su esposa.

Candy, llena de lágrimas en los ojos, lancho una bofada a Terry.

-¿Cómo puedes hablarme así?, yo jamás te hice infiel, te juro que mi amor por ti es sincero- afirmo.

-Entonces, me puedes explicar ¿Por qué nació esa niña de color?- pregunto sin comprender.

-No lo sé, creo que es una coincidencia, a lo mejor tú tienes un parentesco de color y a lo mejor no lo sabes – dijo Candy sin comprender.

-Candy, ese cuento no te lo voy a creer, mi familia es perfecta, no andan mezclándose entre razas asquerosas – dijo Terry riéndose.

-No te soporto Terry, tu familia no es perfecta, porque tú tampoco lo eres, eres un niñito, insoportable, déspota con su propia hija, creído, no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado que otro hombre fuera el padre de mi hija, porque tú nunca vas a cambiar – dijo Candy molesta.

-Yo no tengo porque cambiar, no sé porque te amo tanto- dijo Terry lloroso, confundido, siempre piensa que Candy le engaño por su hija de color.

-Si me amaras no me hablaras así, me creerías que esa hija es tuya- dijo Candy llorando.

-Por favor Candy, ¿Por qué dudas que te amo?, solo porque creo de que no es mi hija, no lo es pues, yo pregunte a mi familia si tiene un parentesco de color y todos me dijeron que no, por lo tanto eso da entender que esa niña no es mi hija y ya no quiero seguir discutiendo… - afirmo confundido.

Terry se retira.

Candy, solo lloraba y se fue a atender a su pequeña hija y sus invitados.

Los niños se acercaron a sus padres, amigos de Candy y Terry.

-No queremos estar en esta fiesta – se acercó una niña.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-la hija de la señora Candy y el señor Terry, es negra, da asco esa piel – dijo la niña.

Los invitados se sintieron avergonzados, Candy solo lloraba, no sabía que decir.

-Lo sentimos mucho señora Candy, pero no podemos estar en la fiesta, tenemos mucho trabajo – afirmo el invitado.

-No se preocupe yo entiendo- afirmo Candy triste.

Las amistades de Candy y Terry se retiraron, la única que se quedo fue su gran amiga Fanny y Michael.

-qué pena Candy que siempre, haya gente discriminativa – dijo Flanmy.

-Eso sí, pero no me importa, igual yo amo a mi hija- dijo Candy llorando.

La niña se acercó llorando a preguntar a su madre.

-¿Por qué se fueron todos los invitados? – pregunto triste.

-Porque tenían que trabajar, pero no te pongas triste mi niña, Tu tía Flanmy y tu tío Michael, está con nosotros te dejo ese hermoso regalo – afirmo.

-Que hermoso- dijo la niña sonriendo, abriendo su regalo.

-Es una muñeca hermosa como tu mami- dijo sonriendo.

-Siempre sonríe mi niña, hay personas que te aman y sobre todo tu madre- afirmo.

En ese momento Candy carga a la niña.

Candy llorosa, Le lleva al piano, le canta una hermosa canción a su hijita

**Pintor nacido en mi tierra  
con el pincel extranjero  
pintor que sigues el rumbo  
de tantos pintores viejos**

**Aunque la virgen sea blanca  
píntame angelitos negros  
que también se van al cielo  
todos los negritos buenos**

**Pintor que pintas con amor  
¿Por qué desprecias su color  
si sabes que en el cielo  
también los quiere Dios?  
Pintor de santos de alcoba  
si tienes alma en el cuerpo  
¿porque al pintar en tus cuadros  
te olvidaste de los negros?**

**Siempre que pintas iglesias  
pintas angelitos bellos  
pero nunca te acordaste  
de pintar un ángel negro**

-Que hermosa canción, eres linda mami, te amo- dijo Belén llorosa.

-Gracias mi niña preciosa, ahora a descansar- afirmo Candy llorosa.

-Mami, quiero llevar un poco de pastel a mi papito – dijo Belén.

-No, hijita, tu papito está un poco enfermo, no le gusta que nadie le moleste.

-Pero ¿Por qué mi papito es demoroso conmigo? – pregunto llorosa.

-No es desamoroso, así es su carácter, hasta mañana, que tengas lindos sueños, mi niña hermosa – afirmo, dándole un beso en la frente de la niña.

-Lucero, llamo Candy.

-¿Qué pasa mi niña?- pregunto presentándose en la sala.

-Acuesta a la niña a su cama, que descanse – afirmo.

En ese momento Lucero se lleva a su nieta, la acuesta en su camita.

Le cuenta cuentos, antes de dormir.

La niña se hace la dormida, Lucero le da un beso a su nieta y se retira

En ese momento la niña despierta y se dirige en la habitación de la niña de su padre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué entras sin tocar la puerta? – pregunto molesto.

-Porque quería entregarte ese pastel – dijo la niña entregándole el pastel a su padre.

-Gracias, pero no lo quiero, déjalo por ahí- afirmo.

La niña hace caso a su padre y luego llorando la abraza, pero él no corresponde el afecto.

-Hasta mañana, no se ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?, pero igual yo te amo mucho papito - dijo la niña llorosa.

El corazón de Terry sintió tristeza, pero se dejó llevar por su orgullo.

Belén se retira de la habitación, llorando porque su padre no la quiere.

En ese momento siempre se preguntó... ¿Por qué su padre no la quería?, se la pasaba llorando en su habitación.

Una discusión más en la casa de los Grandchester.

Candy se la pasaba esperando a su esposo, porque últimamente no paraba en la casa.

Terry, llega borracho en la noche.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?.. ¿Por qué llegas así? – pregunto llorosa.

-Porque no quiero estar a tu lado – afirmo Candy llorosa.

-¿Acaso ya no me amas? – pregunto.

-Si te amo, pero no me gusta nada de que me hayas dado una hija de color, si tan solo tuviera una hija blanca sería feliz, con permiso, me voy a descansar a mi habitación – afirmo molesto.

Candy, se la pasaba llorando por los problemas que tiene con su esposo, sin darse cuenta que Belén escucho todo, ahora comprendía porque su padre no la quiere.

En ese momento la niña Belén, se dirigió a su habitación y se pinta con polvo blanco su rostro, porque deseaba que su padre la quiera.

Candy entra a la habitación de su hija y le encuentra a la niña pintándose la cara de blanca con el polvo.

-¿Qué haces hijita?- pregunto sin comprender, viendo a su hija pintarse su rostro.

-quiero ser blanca, para mi papito me quiera- dijo llorando.

-No digas eso mi amor, Yo te amo, tu eres hermosa, no tienes por qué ser blanca para ser hermosa, tú color también es hermoso. – dijo Candy llorando de la decepción de su esposo.

En ese momento Candy, carga a la niña y se la lleva a su habitación.

Terry al mirar a su hija con la cara pintada, se ríe.

-Ríete, todo lo que quieras Terry, pero ella es nuestra hija y te quiere – dijo Candy llorosa.

-si papito, yo te quiero mucho- afirmo.

-Yo también, le dijo Terry dándole un beso en la frente de la niña.

En ese momento la niña, se retira contenta de la habitación de sus padres.

-Nanita... Nanita- llamo la niña contenta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lucero, acercándose a su nieta.

-Mi papito, me quiere por ser hermosa y blanca – afirmo contenta.

-No hijita, te quiere porque eres su hija.- afirmo Lucero, contenta, viendo a su nieta con la cara pintada de blanco.

En ese momento la nana Lucero lleva a su nieta a su habitación y le canta una canción hasta que se queda dormida, se despide con un tierno beso diciendo- Que tengas lindos sueños mi hermosa niña.

Lucero, salió de la habitación de la niña y escucho las discusiones de su hija y su esposo.

-Me voy de la casa, no soporto vivir aquí- dijo Terry molesto.

-¿Por qué todos los días tenemos que estar peleando?, ya no me amas- dijo Candy llorando.

-No te amo, me puedo conseguir una mujer más digna y decente que tú, que no me engañe, ni me mienta, y que me pueda dar hijos hermosos y blancos- afirmo Terry molesto.

-Cállate, mi hija es hermosa- defendió Candy llorando y le da una bofada a Terry.

-Pégame todo lo que quieras, pero yo me largo de esta casa, no quiero estar contigo, ni mucho menos con una mujer que no me ama, que me traiciono, no quiero verte nunca más – afirmo molesto.

-No Terry, yo sé que es difícil creerme, pero esa niña es tu hija, yo nunca te engañe, te amo demasiado Terry, siempre te he amado- dijo Candy llorando.

Terry, alista sus equipaje y se retira de la habitación, dejando a Candy llorando.

Lucero escucha toda la conversación y al ver salir a Terry, le retiene diciendo:

-Señor Terry, no se vaya, por favor tengo que explicarle una verdad- afirmo.

-No me interesa su verdad, lárguese de mi camino, yo no me mezclo con la gente como usted – grito molesto.

-Por favor señor Terry, tiene que escucharme – suplico llorando.

Pero Terry no le hace caso, baja las escaleras y Lucero por seguirlo se tropieza y se cae de las escaleras, mientras Terry no se da cuenta y se va de su casa para siempre.

….

En ese momento Rosemary, encuentra a Lucero, tirada en el piso.

-Oh, Lucero, Lucerito- exclamo llorando, Ayúdame por favor.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?, se acercó su esposo.

-Lucero, sufrió un accidente, llamare a mi madre, que necesito hablar personalmente con ella- afirmo.

-Está bien mi amor, llama a tu madre y yo cargo a lucero hasta su habitación- afirmo el señor Brown.

-Está bien- afirmo.

Rosemary llama a su madre, diciendo que Lucero se cayó y que necesita hablar con ella, mientras el señor Brown lleva a Lucero a su habitación y la acuesta en su cama, y la deja completamente dormida.

El señor Brown, avisa a su hija Candy, que revise a Lucero, diciendo que se cayó de las escaleras.

-Hija tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que revisar a tu nana- afirmo.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunto Candy llorando, contéstame ¿qué pasa?…

-ha sufrido una caída en las escaleras, está muy mal, no reacciona- contesto el señor Brown.

Candy, lloro por su nana y se dirigió a su habitación, viendo a su nana dormir.

-Nanita tienes que ponerte, bien, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho.

En ese momento Candy revisa a Lucero y se da cuenta que esta grave, llama al doctor Michael, para que trasladen a Lucero al hospital, le atendieron ahí hasta que reaccionara por completo,

Toda la familia, estaba presente en el hospital, hasta la señora Eloy.

-Esa Lucero nos ha causado demasiado daño a nuestra familia, ojala se muera- dijo Eloy riendo.

-Por favor madre, ten un poco de piedad por esa esclava, no es bueno desear la muerte a ningún ser vivo, ni menos si es una persona- afirmo Rosemary.

-Hay por favor, Lucero, solamente nos causó desgracia a nuestra familia, metiéndose con mi hijo, causo nuestra vergüenza, causó la muerte de mi hijo, por culpa de ella, tengo una biznieta llena de vergüenza y borrosidad- afirmo molesta Elroy.

-Cállate madre, es mejor que Candy sepa la verdad que Lucero tiene una hija... – afirmo.

-No lo voy a permitir, nunca se enterara, de que esa maldita negra es la madre de Candy, antes la mato. – afirmo molesta.

-Por favor, madre cambia de actitud – suplico Rosemary llorando.

Candy sale en ese momento, escucho que Lucero tenía una hija, no sabía de qué se trataba, pero no le tomo importancia más que su salud.

Candy se acerca a su familia, para darle la noticia sobre Lucero.

-¿Cómo esta Lucero?- pregunto,

-Está en condiciones débiles, no creo que sobreviva, la caída fue muy fuerte, necesita operarse, ha sufrido de traumatismo encéfalo craneano moderado, yo haré todo lo posible para salvarla, necesitamos operarla

-Está bien, hija opérala, ojala se salve, lo digo de corazón. . Dijo Rosemary llorando.

-Si madre- dijo Candy.

Candy se retira, organiza la operación de lucero.

Elroy dice:

-Ojala esa negra se muera...- afirmo riéndose.

-Basta madre, por favor, ten piedad en los seres humanos. – afirmo llorosa.

Después de dos horas, termino la operación

Candy sale de la sala de operación y se dirige donde le espera su familia.

-¿Cómo esta Lucero?- pregunto Rosemary preocupada.

-se ha salvado, ha sido una operación, muy difícil, pero tiene que estar en reposo, porque si hace esfuerzo, puede morir.

Todos se pusieron contentos, menos Elroy.

Lucero despierta después de dos meses, delirando…

-Tengo una hija, tengo una hija, tengo una hija… deliro Lucero, devuélveme a mi hija.

Candy no comprendía de lo que hablaba Lucero, pero solo cuido de su salud, hasta que despertara por completo.

Candy en la sala de visita, le pregunta a sus familiares ¿Quién era la hija de Lucero?.. ¿Por qué Lucero delira así?

Todos se pusieron nerviosos, pero Elroy siendo la más inteligente y malvada, le dijo:

-No te preocupes hija, lo que pasa es que a veces cuando deliran, hablan las cosas sin pensar- afirmo Elroy contenta.

-tu abuela tiene razón, abecés la gente habla sin pensar… - dijo nerviosa Rosemary.

Han pasado varios días, Lucero despertó y fue dado de alta, en ese momento descansaba totalmente en su habitación.

Candy siempre, la cuidaba, hasta que se recuperara por completo, siempre pensaba... ¿Quién era esa hija de Lucero?..

..

**Candy descubre su origen… se descubre el secreto de Lucero. **

Un día Lucero ya estaba mejor, agradeció a Candy porque le había cuidado en todo ese tiempo.

-Gracias, hija tu sabes que te quiero mucho, gracias por cuidarme- afirmo Lucero contenta.

-Yo también te quiero nana- dijo Candy contenta.

-Gracias mi niña – dijo Lucero contenta.

-Aunque tú no lo creas nana, mi madre se preocupó mucho por ti, ha estado toda la noche cuidándote– afirmo.

-Sin duda la señora Rosemary es una buena mujer – afirmo contenta.

-¿Tu abuela Elroy también estuvo preocupada por mi cuando estuve internada en el hospital? – pregunto

-Por supuesto, bueno no expresaba mucho su angustia, ya sabes cómo es ella, pero yo sé que le dolía verte tan mal – dijo Candy triste.

-Supongo que sí... – dijo lucero.

-Nana, hay una cosa que no entendí, cuando estabas delirando – afirmo.

-¿Delirando yo?.. ¿Qué decía? – pregunto sin comprender.

-Sí, deliraste, diciendo que tenías una hija, bueno yo le pregunte a mi familia, todos se pusieron nerviosos, hasta que mi abuela Elroy me dijo que abecés cuando las personas deliran hablan cosas sin pensar, me asuste pensando que realmente tenías una hija – dijo riéndose Candy.

Lucero, se puso nerviosa, toco su cabeza

-¿Qué pasa nana?, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto asustada.

-Estoy bien- afirmo.

-Bueno será mejor que llame a mi abuela Elroy, ella está aquí… ¿Quieres hablar con ella?- pregunto.

-No... No... Por favor, cierra la puerta con llave- ordeno asustada Lucero.

Candy la mira sin comprender.

-Necesito hablar contigo, sin que nadie nos interrumpa – afirmo.

-No, es necesario que hables esas cosas conmigo – dijo Candy sin comprender.

-haz caso lo que te digo Candy, cierra la puerta con llave, necesito hablar contigo – afirmo triste.

En ese momento Candy, sin comprender cierra la puerta con llave

-Ya nana, cerré la puerta con llave – afirmo.

-Siéntate en la cama, tengo que contarte algo muy importante – ordeno Lucero asustada.

Candy se sienta en la cama, frente a lucero.

-Alguna vez te conté, que hace muchos años yo estaba enamorada de un hombre – afirmo Lucero.

-Sí, me contaste que te enamoraste de un príncipe azul – dijo Candy riendo, pero me dijiste que era un secreto y de ahí no me contaste nada.

-Exactamente, el caso es que él también me amaba, pero nuestra relación se volvió muy difícil- dijo Lucero triste.

-Hay nana no tienes que explicarme cosas tristes, aun estas delicada, puedes morir si recibes alguna crisis emocional – dijo Candy sin comprender.

-Déjame hablar Candy, no sabes como he sufrido para decirte todo esto, pero ahora que estuve a punto de morir, comprendí que ahora menos que nunca puedo seguir cayéndome- afirmo Lucero, asustada y llena de lágrimas en su rostro.

-No te entiendo nana – dijo Candy sin comprender.

-Ya lo comprenderás, como te decía que nuestra relación se volvió terriblemente complicada y llena de obstáculo, porque tu abuela Elroy siempre se opuso, no te puedes imaginar cuanto lo amaba, tanto que fui capaz de entregarme a él sin estar casada, sin importarme que era una esclava y él era un chico culto, blanco, hijo de mi patrona, me entregue a el porque lo amaba tanto, para no separarme de el – afirmo llorando.

Candy se quedó avergonzada, por la educación y moral que recibió, ya que siendo una joven de familia, le habían enseñado, hasta la misma religión que una mujer no debe entregarse a un hombre sin estar casada.

-¡Nana! – exclamo Candy, sorprendida

-No me juzgues todavía Candy, déjame terminar- afirmo llorosa.

Candy le escuchaba atentamente.

…

En la sala la señora Elroy, pregunta por su nieta.

-¿Dónde está Candy? – pregunto.

-Hablando con Lucero madre, es momento que sepa la verdad- afirmo Rosemary.

-Tú estás loca hija. Candy no puede saber que es hija de una esclava- afirmo.

-Por favor madre, no quiero discusiones, es mejor que sepa la verdad, para que el matrimonio de mi hija y Terry se arregle – afirmo.

-eso nunca, Candy no puede saber que es hija de una negra – afirmo Elroy molesta.

Elroy se dirige a la habitación de lucero, para impedir que hable la verdad.

Mientras Lucero le contaba su historia a Candy.

-Al pasar el tiempo, me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, para entonces él tenía que salir del pueblo por otros motivos, si supo que estaba esperando un hijo de él, pero nuestra relación fue terriblemente riesgoso, éramos distinto, él era un hombre culto, blanco, yo era una simple esclava – afirmo Lucero nerviosa y llorosa.

-¿Y no volvió por ti?, ¿Nunca regreso por ti? – pregunto triste.

-No porque pensé que se había casado con otra mujer, pero no fue así, tu abuela nos separó y se porque ella me lo dijo que me amaba y murió sin casarse con nadie, solo me amo a mi – afirmo llorosa.

-¿Y tu hijo? – pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Mi pecado, estaba cometido, yo ya no podía dar más allá, era una tonta enamorada- afirmo lucero llorando.

-No hables así nana – suplico Candy.

-Déjame terminar por favor – pidió Lucero nerviosa.

Candy se calla, para escuchar a su madre.

-Tu abuela se puso como loca, alterada, me encarcelo, hizo muchas cosas malas en mí contra, cosas terribles, solo por enamorarme de su hijo, me pidió que me fuera a chicago con tal de que nadie sepa que estaba embarazada

-¿Y tu hijo? – pregunto confusa.

-Nació una niña, una hermosa niña – dijo lucero nerviosa y llorando.

-¿Qué fue de ella?... ¿Dónde está tu hija?.. ¿Dónde está esa niña? – pregunto Candy sorprendida.

En ese momento Elroy toca como loca la puerta, llamando a Lucero... Lucero, no hables nada por favor, me has causado demasiada vergüenza, antes que sea demasiado tarde, no hables nada.

Lucero estaba llorando.

Candy le preguntaba:

-Dime ¿Qué fue de esa niña?, ¿Dime que hiciste con esa niña? .- pregunto triste… dímelo, grito.

-Se la entregue a la señora Rosemary y a su esposo, para que le hicieran pasar como su hija – dijo Lucero angustiada.

Candy se llenó de lágrimas en su rostro, por la rabia y el dolor, de no haber crecido junto a su verdadera madre, haber sido una hija regalada.

-Si Candy, tu eres esa niña, tu eres mi hija – afirmo Lucero llorando del dolor.

Candy se paró de la cama llorando del dolor y la desesperación y rechaza a Lucero como su madre.

-Eso no puede ser cierto… No puede ser- grito Candy llorando de la desesperación y el dolor.

Lucero se para desesperada, se llena de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hija escúchame… trata de tocarla

-No me toques, No me llames hija, eres mala madre, me regalaste, me regalaste, me regalaste como si fuera un objeto – dijo Candy llena de lágrimas.

Lucero lloraba desesperada y se tocaba la cabeza.

-No puedes pedirme que ahora yo lo acepte, no tienes ningún derecho, mi abuela tenía razón, gente como usted no se debe dar confianza – grito Candy, despreciando a su madre.

-Por favor Candy, no me rechaces- dijo Lucero llena de lágrimas del dolor.

-Tu eres la única culpable de mi matrimonio destruido, escuchabas todos los días las peleas que tenía con mi esposo, creyendo que yo le había engañado y aun así nunca fuiste capaz de hablar la verdad, escúchame bien señora, mi única madre es Rosemary, no te quiero, te desprecio con todo mi ser, no quiero volverte a verte nunca más en mi vida, tu para mí no existes- dijo Candy llena de lágrimas en el rostro.

-Por favor Candy no me rechaces, estoy enferma, no sabes todo lo que he sufrido, como he pagado mis culpas – dijo Lucero llorando.

-¿Por qué me regalasteis?.. ¿Por qué?, tu sabes cómo te quería nana, eras la única persona con la que yo confiaba, eres mala, la causante de mi matrimonio frustrado, por tu culpa perdí al hombre que amo, a mi esposo, pensando con que yo lo había engañado y aun así te callaste, nunca fuiste capaz de decir la verdad- afirmo llorando.

-Por favor Candy, perdóname, solo lo hice porque era lo mejor para ti, en que puedas tener todo lo que yo no podía darte – dijo Lucero llorando del dolor y rechazo de su hija.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, ósea lo mejor para mi es que mi propia madre me regale como si fuera un objeto- afirmo llorando.

-Por favor Candy, perdóname – suplico Lucero.

-No puedo perdonarte nunca, me alegro haberte salvado la vida como doctora, pero nunca te lo voy a perdonar, no quiero volver a verte nunca más, para mí, mi mejor amiga, mi nana no existió nunca – dijo Candy llorando.

Candy salió de la casa llorando. Lucero se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba:

-No te vayas hija, por favor, perdóname hija, Yo te amo…

-Te lo dije, Candy nunca te perdonara, ojala te mueras maldita negra, no sabes cómo odio a la gente como tú, tu hija te odia, ella nunca te perdonara, ojala no lo haga jamás… No sabes cómo me alegra verte sufrir.

-Cállese señora, callase, no quiero escucharla más, voy hacer lo que sea con tal de que mi hija me perdone- dijo Lucero tocándose la cabeza.

-Muérete, muérete- dijo la señora Elroy.

En ese momento Lucero, sufre una crisis de nervios, se desmaya, mientras Elroy se alegra del desmayo de Lucero, porque deseaba que se muriera...

…

**Esta historia Continuará…**

**_¡Hola chicas!_**

**_¿Cómo están?_**

**_Espero que muy bien._**

**_En esta ocasión les comparto éste fic. Que es la realidad de muchos países_**** sobre la discriminación a la gente de color, sé que es demasiado dramático este capítulo, pero así son las historias basadas a la realidad… **

**_Espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Espero sus reviews_**

**_Déjenme comentarios._**

**_No te pierdas el gran final... ¿Candy perdonara a Lucero?, ¿Terry se enterara de la verdad?... ¿La señora Elroy pagara por todo el daño que ha hecho?, no te pierdas el gran final... será una sorpresa. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angelitos Negros es un fic corto tipo Novela, aquí les bajo el Tercer capítulo, lean y apóyenme con esta historia de Amor, todo es mi imaginación, nada que ver con la famosa película de Pedro Infantes, todo es mi imaginación, apóyenme en este fic, pequeño. **

**Disculpa este minific... contiene 5 capítulos, ahora es un capitulo largo un poco trágico, se descubrirá todos los crimines de Elroy y sus cómplices, habra una gran sorpresa para la parte final, ya el capitulo 5 será el final. **

**Capítulo 4 **

**El amor no tiene color. **

**Parte 1 **

Lucero, estaba tirada en el suelo, mientras Elroy se reía de ver la situación de Lucero, en ese momento Rosemary, lo encuentra y le dice:

-¿Qué hiciste madre?, por favor debemos llamar al medico

Rosemary, le pide a su esposo que llame a un médico.

En ese momento el señor Brown, le llama a un médico, el medico se dirige a la casa de los Andreu, revisa a Lucero diciendo que está en condiciones débiles y que puede morir, le sugiere que tiene que volver al médico.

-No doctor, necesito estar aquí, no puedo irme a ningún lado doctor – dijo Lucero llorando.

-Señorita Lucero, está usted muy alterada, su estado, no le ayuda a controlarse su enfermedad – afirmo el médico.

-Es que Lucero, tuvo un fuerte disgusto... – dijo Elroy.

-Por favor señora Elroy tienes que salir a buscar a Candy – suplico Lucero.

-Cálmate Lucero, no debe tardar – afirmo.

-Tú sabes en qué estado, salió mi hija, claro eso a ti no te importa – dijo Lucero llorando.

-Por favor Lucero, cálmate, deja de hablar tonterías – dijo Elroy.

-señorita Lucero, su enfermedad es terriblemente peligrosa, si usted no se mantiene tranquila puede morir, por cualquier crisis, por favor cuídese si no quiere que se complique las cosas – afirmo el médico.

-No te preocupes doctor yo la cuidare, por favor madre, retírate, hablare con Lucero – dijo Rosemary entrando a la habitación.

-Ahora, vas a darle la mano a la maldita negra ¿Vas a compartir tu amor de madre con ella? – pregunto Elroy molesta.

-No madre, voy hacer lo correcto, voy a devolverle a Candy a lucero, así la pierda para siempre, pero ella merece estar con su verdadera madre, ¿Nosotras hemos causado demasiado daño a Lucero?, no tenemos ningún derecho de seguir lastimando a las personas por su apariencia o por su color, por favor madre, déjame sola con ella – afirmo Rosemary arrepentida.

Elroy se retira, con el médico, Michael Duran, al escuchar la conversación de Rosemary, comprendía porque Lucero estaba alterada, salió de la casa a buscar a Candy.

..

Rosemary le pide perdón a Lucero, por haberle negado que compartiera con su hija.

-Lucero, yo sé que es difícil de creerme, lo que te voy a decir, pero cuando te enfermaste mi conciencia quedo mal, perdóname lucero, perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho, quitándote a tu hija, porque al final Candy no es mi hija, eso debí aceptarlo hace muchos años, pero mi ilusión, mi egoísmo de ser madre, no me lo permitió – afirmo Rosemary arrepentida.

-No te preocupes señora Rosemary, yo comprendo su actitud, más bien debo estar agradecida por todo lo que hizo por mi hija, a mi lado, ella no hubiera tenido nada, ni menos educación, además la sociedad no hubiera creado que Candy es mi hija – dijo Lucero angustiada.

-Es tu hija Lucero, es hija tuya y de mi hermano, no sabes cuánto lamento la muerte de mi hermano, haber callado el secreto de mi madre, ahora que estas enferma, mi conciencia no pudo más, recupera a tu hija, yo me quedare sola con mi esposo, pero llévala Candy lejos donde tú y Candy, puedan compartir todos los momentos perdidos – afirmo Rosemary.

-No es fácil señora Rosemary, mi hija me desprecia, jamás podía pensar que me despreciara de esa manera- dijo Lucero llorando.

-entiendo la actitud de Candy, esa reacción es normal, pero ella te quiere Lucero, dale tiempo para que piense bien las cosas, estoy segura que terminara por comprenderte, más bien soy yo la que merezco ser despreciada, por mi egoísmo – afirmo.

-No digas eso señora Rosemary, tú le has dado todo, educación, carrera, amor, eso te lo agradezco, Candy está muy dolida, nunca me perdonara y no la juzgo, ha sufrido demasiado el desprecio de su esposo y ha sido por mi culpa – afirmo.

-No hables así, a pesar de todo, ella te quiere mucho, es una muchacha inteligente y sensible, terminara por comprender- dijo Rosemary consolando a Lucero.

-tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo morir sin su perdón – dijo Lucero miedosa.

-Pero tú no eres culpable de nada Lucero, la culpa de todo la tiene mi madre, en parte yo, pero más mi madre, ella se empeñó en separarte de mi hermano, pero tienes toda la vida por delante para disfrutar el amor de tu hija – dijo Rosemary.

-Por favor señora Rosemary, prométeme que si algo me pasa, tú veras por Candy, como si fuera tu propia hija, como siempre lo has hecho – dijo Lucero llorando.

-Por dios, Lucero, te estoy diciendo que te voy a devolver a Candy, que no seré una madre egoísta, porque acepto finalmente sé que Candy no es mi hija, aunque me duela, pero es la verdad, quiero que te salves, que seas feliz al lado de tu hija y de tu nieta, yo me encargare que mi madre no te siga haciendo más daño – dijo Rosemary.

-Pero yo no sé si seguiré viviendo, abecés prefiero morir para no sufrir más – dijo Lucero llorando.

-Por Dios Lucero, ya no vas a sufrir, porque de eso me encargare yo, le contare toda la verdad a Candy, le diré como sucedieron las cosas, créeme Lucero, yo estoy arrepentida por mi egoísmo, pero ahora todo será diferente – afirmo Rosemary.

-No sé si seguiré viviendo, por eso te pido que cuides de Candy como siempre lo has hecho, que cuides de ella, que no permitirás que nadie la lastime señora, que hablaras con el señor Terry, la verdad de su origen – pidió Lucero llorando.

-De todas maneras ese hombre no merece el amor de Candy, ha causado mucho daño con su desconfianza a su esposa y racismo, rechazo a su propia hija, abecés me pongo a pensar que el hombre indicado para Candy es Michael, él es un joven noble, quiero que Candy sea feliz a tu lado y al lado de un hombre que pueda amarla y amar a tu nieta como es, sin importarle su origen – afirmo.

-Pero Candy está enamorada del señor Terry – dijo Lucero preocupada.

-De todas maneras te ayudare para que le digas la verdad al señor Terry, si eso te tranquiliza lo hare, pero no me gustaría que ese hombre volviera con Candy, porque no se lo merece – dijo Rosemary.

-¿Dónde está señora Rosemary, donde está mi hija?, no quiere saber nada de mi – dijo Lucero llorando.

-No digas eso, ya regresara, le pedí a mi esposo que la busque y espero que lo haga, de todas maneras no quiero moverme de aquí, te dejo sola, seguro mi madre te hace más daño y te poner peor, jamás me lo perdonaría si algo te pasase – dijo Rosemary triste.

-Yo estaré tranquila señora Rosemary, por favor búscala, Yo quiero que la busques, lo que tu madre me haga, estoy preparada para todo – afirmo.

-Está bien Lucero, si eso te tranquiliza, lo hare... – dijo Rosemary triste.

-Si sabes algo de Candy me avisas – afirmo.

-Lo hare, no te preocupes, ahora quiero que sepas que no estás sola que tienes una amiga, - afirmo Rosemary.

-Claro que si – dijo Lucero tratando de sonreír.

Rosemary, busca a Candy, pero no la encuentra...

En ese momento Elroy entra a mortificar a Lucero

-Ahora estás contenta ¿Por qué mi hija se está portando amable contigo? – pregunto Elroy molesta.

-Supongo porque será una persona que reconoce su error, por lo menos tiene sentimientos, aquí el único monstro es usted, por favor ya no me cause más daño – afirmo Lucero llorando.

-Claro cómo eres la estúpida que te metiste con mi hijo, por tu culpa perdí a mi hijo, por tu culpa murió – dijo Elroy molesta, tratando de dañar a Lucero.

-No señora, no es mi culpa porque yo lo amaba y lo amare siempre, la única culpable de mi desgracia es usted, y por favor estoy enferma ya no me causes más daño, si quieres matarme, mátame pero no me atormente más, que me duele mucho mi cabeza, por favor señora Elroy ten piedad en mí, lo perdí todo, perdí a mis padres, a mi familia, a mi gente, al amor de mi vida, solo le suplico una cosa que antes de que me mate, déjame si quiera recibir el perdón de mi hija, por lo menos escuchar llamarme mama, como tantas veces lo he soñado, después de eso, acaba conmigo si quieres, pero eso si le digo señora, usted no tiene perdón de Dios, él es grande señora, a pesar de todo lo que los esclavos sufrimos, lo que yo he sufrido, aún tengo esperanza de que pagues por todo el daño que has hecho, por favor ten piedad en mí, ya no me atormente más, estoy enferma, quiero descansar un poco, te pido perdón por haberme enamorado de Albert y haberme metido con él, pero al menos déjame vivir un poco, para recibir el perdón de mi hija – dijo Lucero llorando.

-Está bien, voy a ayudarte a que Candy te perdone – dijo Elroy, tratando de chantajear.

-Así, ¿a cambio de que señora?- pregunto.

-De que nunca le digas a Candy que yo cause la muérete de tu familia y que por mi culpa mi hijito y tu maldita negra no hayan podido ser felices- afirmo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Tienes miedo de que Candy te conozca tal como eres? – pregunto Lucero.

-Sí, no quiero que la imagen que tiene de mí se ensucie – afirmo Elroy.

-Digamos que te mereces el desprecio de Candy, cuando sepa la clase de monstro que es usted – dijo Lucero.

-Por favor no digas toda la historia, ya estoy vieja y no quiero que mi nieta me desprecie- dijo Elroy.

-No tiene vergüenza señora, no quiero hablar con usted, vete por favor – dijo Lucero alterada.

-Candy, no tiene por qué saber nada acerca de mí, porque no merece pagar tu pecado- afirmo molesta.

Elroy se retira y Lucero se queda llorando…

..

En la noche, empezó a llover Candy se encontraba en un parque, sentada en una banca, llorando.

En ese momento el doctor Michael Durand, amigo de Candy, al verla llorar descansadamente, casi pálida, se acerca y le dice:

-Candy, mi amiguita, ¿Qué pasa?.. ¿Por qué lloras de esa forma? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Michael.

Candy no hablaba, solo lloraba, estaba tan lastimada, que no podía hablar...

Michael ayudo a parar a Candy, preguntándole:

-¿Qué te pasa Candy? ¿Qué te pasa mi chica traviesa?.. ¿Por qué lloras de esa forma?, mi niña, no llores así, ¿No puedes hablar? – pregunto Michael asustado.

Candy lloraba más, hasta temblaba.

-Candy, Tu familia está preocupada por ti, te voy a llevar a tu casa – dijo Michael.

-No, No, No, por favor ahí no me lleves, por favor no me lleves ahí, te lo suplico, no quiero ir a esa casa. – afirmo nerviosa.

-¿Tu hija? – pregunto Michael.

-No quiero ir ahí... por favor, no quiero ir ahí, por favor – afirmo Candy llorando.

-´te llevo a mi casa – afirmo Michael.

-Si por favor, no quiero estar en mi casa, no quiero volver a mi casa nunca – dijo Candy nerviosa.

-Está bien... – acepto.

Michael Durand, le lleva a su casa a Candy, protegiéndole de la lluvia con una sombrilla hasta que lleguen a su casa, él le ayuda a dirigirse a su habitación, le seca el cabello, le limpia sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y le da consuelo.

-Candy, yo no soy nadie, para meterme en este asunto, pero creo que estás siendo muy dura e injusta con Lucero, porque tú no sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas, tu abuela es una mujer sin corazón, ella es la única culpable de la desgracia de tu madre y de la tuya, tú no sabes todas las amenazas que le ha dado tu abuela, siempre tenía miedo a decirte la verdad, pero finalmente lo hizo – afirmo.

-¿Tú crees que para mí es fácil Michael, en entérame que mi nana era mi madre?, ¿Por qué cayo tantos años?, ¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad desde un principio?, ella es la causante de mi matrimonio destruido – dijo Candy llorando.

-Estas equivocada Candy, ella cayo, si, ella cometió un grave error, lo reconozco, pero el hombre que te quiere no causa el daño que te ha hecho, él te daño y se fue porque quiso hacerlo, no quiso a su hija por ser de color, está bien un ser humano se puede confundir, pero aquel que tiene corazón, no causa tanto daño a una tierna criatura por ser negra, ni mucho menos por un ser inocente que no tiene la culpa de nada, Candy ¿No te da algo de alegría saber que la nana que tu tanto quieres es tu madre?, ¿No te importa saber todo lo que ella ha sufrido?, ¿Cómo sucedieron las cosas antes de juzgar a las personas? ¿No te parece que estás haciendo demasiado cruel con ella sin saber lo que está pasando?, además ella está muy delicada y si tú la sigues despreciando, puedes causarle cualquier crisis emocional, puede morir, ¿Te gustaría que tu madre muriera?, sin saber lo que ha pasado realmente, ¿No te gustaría conocerla más?, ¿recuperar el tiempo perdido con tu madre? – dijo Michael, tratando de animar a Candy que perdone a Lucero.

-No lo sé, también amo a mi madre adoptiva- dijo Candy nerviosa.

-Mejor dicho, eres afortunada, tiene dos madres, que te quieren, además Lucero te dio algo hermoso que tienes, tu hija se parece tanto a ella, ¿No te parece que sería una bendición saber que Lucero es tu mamá? – pregunto.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto.

\- porque por tu orígenes lindo porque tienes una hijita hermosa, además si yo hubiera sido el padre de esa niña hermosa, yo si la hubiese amado, así hubiese pensado que no era mi hija, pero igual yo la hubiera querido a esa tierna criatura, piénsalo Candy, estas siendo injusta con tu madre, hasta mañana, trata de descansar, voy a llamar a tu familia para decirle que estas aquí, para que esté tranquila – afirmo Michael tratando de sonreír.

Michael, le da un beso a Candy en la frente y él se retira y la deje que descanse.

Michael, le llama a la familia Andrew que Candy está en su casa. Todos se quedaron tranquilos, sobre todo Lucero.

Candy, después de tanto llorar, trato de pensar en las palabras de su amigo Michael, que era un joven de nobles sentimientos, pensó que tenía la razón, así que decidió perdonarla.

En ese momento Candy, se despidió de su amigo, no permitió que le acompañe, ella se dirigió sola a su casa, cuando llego a su casa, se dirigió a la habitación de su madre.

Candy llena de lágrimas en los ojos, entra a la habitación sin que nadie se dé cuenta de su madre.

Lucero se encontraba volteada, tratando de descansar, pero al escuchar que alguien entro, se sentó en la cama, prendió la lámpara y vio a su hija llorando.

Candy llorando mira a Lucero, así como Lucero llorando mira a Candy.

Candy llorando caminaba hacia la cama, finalmente se arrodillo ante Lucero y le abrazo fuertemente.

-Perdóname hija, Perdóname, Perdóname, hija mía, no sabes cuánto te amo, no sabes como he sufrido callando ese secreto, perdóname mi princesa – dijo Lucero llena de lágrimas en los ojos, llenando de besos a su hija y abrazándola fuerte.

Candy, solo estaba nerviosa y la abrazaba, diciendo: - Te perdono nanita, te perdono.

Lucero, aun quedo triste, porque no le llamo mamá, pero era cuestión de tiempo.

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en la mesa tomando desayuno, todos estaban nerviosos con Candy, menos Elroy.

-Bueno Candy, ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Elroy.

-Nada, solo conocer más a mi madre y cuidarla como se lo merece-dijo Candy.

-¿Pensé que ibas a estar enojada toda la vida con ella?- pregunto Elroy.

-No, abuela, mi madre ha sufrido mucho, por eso la perdone, pero lo que yo no entiendo como todo el mundo pudo callar durante tanto tiempo, incluyéndote a ti abuela- afirmo Candy molesta.

-Bueno porque yo como todo el mundo, pensé que era lo mejor para ti, lo único que quería es protegerte y que tengas una familia completa, ¿Piensas mejor que mejor hubiera sido crecer con una madre soltera?- dijo Elroy molesta.

-Como hayan sido las cosas, nada justifica el engaño, ni el tuyo, ni el de mis supuestos padres, ni el de Lucero, yo debí saber la verdad desde un principio, tanto tiempo ¿Me preguntaba porque tengo una hija de color?, nadie me daba una explicación- dijo Candy.

-Ya bueno, basta de recriminaciones, lo hecho ya esta- dijo Elroy molesta.

-Lo importante es que trates de llevarte bien con Lucero y recuperen todo el tiempo perdido, ella está muy enferma y no quiero que muera sin haber compartido su cariño de madre- dijo Rosemary arrepentida.

-Por supuesto tía Rosemary, compartiré el momento perdido con mi madre, hasta estoy pensando que me iré a vivir con ella en cuanto se mejore, además lástima que nunca conocí a mi padre- dijo Candy.

-Eso no lo permitiré, tú sigues siendo hija de Rosemary- dijo Elroy molesta.

-No madre, Lucero está enferma, ella también merece pasar tiempo con su hija, yo ya no seré una madre egoísta- dijo Rosemary.

-Buenos días- dijo Lucero presentándose en la mesa

-Nana ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar levantada?- dijo Candy preocupada.

-Pues ya me aburrí de estar en la cama todo el día, ¿Puedo sentarme contigo en la mesa?- pregunto tratando de sonrreir.

-Claro que si nanita, puedes compartir con nosotras, estoy segura que mi familia no tendrá ningún problema de que mi madre comparta con nosotros ¿Verdad?- afirmo.

-Claro que si, por mí no hay problema, yo ya acepte que Lucero es tu madre, merecen estar juntas por siempre- afirmo.

-Eso es el colmo Rosemary, Lucero es una esclava cualquiera, no debería compartir con nosotras- afirmo Elroy molesta.

-la que no debería compartir en esta mesa es usted abuela, no seguiré permitiendo que sigas maltratando a mi madre- dijo Candy molesta, defendiendo a su madre.

-Por favor Candy, no digas que Lucero es tu madre, imagínate la vergüenza que vamos a pasar- dijo Elroy molesta.

-A mí no me importa el que dirán, abuela, pero a mi madre la respeta, siéntate por favor, quiero que tomes desayuno con nosotros- afirmo.

Eloy amarga se retira de la mesa.

-mamá, no debiste, haberte levantado- dijo Candy preocupada.

-Yo ya me canse de estar en la cama todo el día- dijo Lucero.

-Se, supone que debes guardar reposo- dijo Candy preocupada.

-Además quería, estar contigo mi niña Candy, le dij Lucero contenta, agarrándole de las manos.

-Está bien, pero después vuelves a la cama, porque mereces descansar.- dijo Candy contenta.

Todos se pusieron felices por Lucero y Candy, que se empezaron a llevar como madre e hija, Rosemary sintió un poco de celos, pero acepto que Candy también merece compartir con su verdadera madre

Tomaron desayuno tranquilamente, después Candy ayudo a levantar a su madre para ir a su cama.

-Hija no debes hacer tantas cosas por mí- afirmo Lucero.

-Déjame cuidarte como te lo mereces nana- afirmo Candy.

-Hija ¿No puedes decirme mamá?, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Lucero triste.

-Quizás la costumbre no me permite decírtelo, pero quiero que sepas que te amo mucho y me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, conocerte mejor, cuidarte como te lo mereces, me encantaría que Belén tenga una hermosa infancia con sus padres juntos, lástima que Terry ya no me ame- dijo Candy triste.

-No digas eso, necesito hablar con el- afirmo Lucero.

-Así sepa la verdad, ninguna persona cambia de ideología de la noche a la mañana, él siempre va seguir con sus ideas estúpidas- afirmo Candy decepcionada de su esposo.

-No digas eso hija, a lo mejor contándole la verdad pueda cambiar, además yo quiero que tú seas feliz, porque yo jamás lo fui, después de la muerte de tu padre, no me pude enamorarme de ningún hombre- afirmo Lucero triste.

-Eso si nana, no se parque, pero abecés creo que las mujeres, tenemos la costumbre de amar una sola vez, no hay otra vez, mi corazón siempre va estar sellado para mi esposo, pero no por eso lo voy a perdonar.- afirmo Candy.

-Bueno hija, será tu decisión y la respeto, pero mi deber es ir a buscar al señor Terry y contarle la verdad, solo así mi conciencia va estar tranquila- afirmo Lucero.

-Está bien mamá, pero primero quiero que te cuides- afirmo Candy.

-Que linda eres hija, jamás pensé que me dirías mamá- afirmo Lucero sonriendo.

-Eres mi madre, te voy a llamar como te mereces, porque eres hermosa.- dijo Candy contenta.

-Gracias hija, por perdonarme- afirmo Lucero contenta.

-No mamá eres tú la que deberías perdonarme, por haberte juzgado sin saber la verdad, he sido tan cruel contigo- afirmo.

-Bueno ya no hablaremos de cosas tristes, vamos a disfrutar nuestro amor, y pronto nos iremos a vivir juntas, pero tampoco quiero que cambies de actitud con la señora Rosemary, ella ha hecho mucho por ti, gracias a ella, eres lo que eres- afirmo Lucero.

-Lo se madre, jamás voy a dejar de querer a Rosemary y a Vicente como mis padres, pero de todas maneras hicieron mal en no dejar que compartiera contigo- afirmo Candy contenta.

-Eso sí, tienes razón, pero de todas maneras estoy agradecida por haberte dado todo lo que yo no pude darte, a mi lado jamás hubieras sido una profesional, ni tampoco hubieras sido al colegio- dijo Lucero triste.

-Eso no me hubiera importado tanto, porque al menos hubiera sabido de mi origen y hubiera crecido junto a ti- dijo Candy triste.

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si tu abuela no se hubiera opuesto entre tu padre y yo, aquí la única culpable de todo es tu abuela, me encantaría que la conocieras como es ella realmente, es un monstruo sin corazón- afirmo Lucero.

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso?- pregunto Candy.

-Tampoco quiero que malogres la imagen que tienes de tu abuela- afirmo Lucero.

-Es mejor que sepa la verdad, ya no quiero más secretos- dijo Candy.

En ese momento Rosemary entra a la habitación de Lucero, trayéndole sus medicamentos y su comida para que coma y descanse tranquilamente.

-Señora Rosemary, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué me atiende tanto?, yo debería atenderla a usted- afirmo Lucero.

-No madre, aun estas delicada, no puedes hacer esfuerzo- dijo Candy.

-Claro que si tu hija tiene razón debes descansar, toma esas pastillas y un poco de agua y te tomas toda la sopa que te he preparado- afirmo Rosemary, entregándole su almuerzo y medicamentos.

-Gracias señora Rosemary, no se hubiese molestado- dijo Lucero contenta.

En ese momento tocan la puerta

-Voy a ir a abrir la puerta, dijo Rosemary

-No tía quedase con mi madre y has que tome todas sus medicinas y yo abro la puerta, cualquier cosa te aviso- dijo Candy.

-Ya mi niña- dijo Rosemary.

-Candy antes de que te vayas, me gustaría saber ¿Si me perdonas por haber cayado durante tantos años el secreto de que Lucero es tu madre?- pregunto.

-Claro que si tía, ya no quiero más peleas, usted también es mi familia, eres mi tía y te merezco respeto, siempre voy a quererte a ti y a mi tío Vicente, siempre estaré agradecida por haberme criado, pero también merezco estar con mi verdadera madre y quiero que ella se recupere por completo, para llevarla a vivir lejos conmigo, donde mi abuela no le siga haciéndole más daño- afirmo Candy.

-Claro princesa- dijo Rosemary triste.

-Pero no te pongas triste, yo igual vendré a visitarte - dijo Candy contenta.

-No estoy triste, tu madre y tú merecen felices, compartir los momentos perdidos- afirmo Rosemary.

-Gracias tía, bueno voy abrir la puerta- afirmo.

\- Con permiso, madre te cuidas- afirmo Candy.

En ese momento Candy le da un beso en la frente de su madre Lucero y se dirige a abrir la puerta.

Candy abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a su esposo.

-¡Terry¡ - exclamo Candy- ¿Qué sorpresa?, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Quiero el divorcio- afirmo Terry molesto.

-Así que ¿quieres divorciarte?- pregunto Candy llorando.

-Sí, puedes dejarme pasar- afirmo.

_Claro- dijo Candy.

Candy deja pasar a su esposo a su casa

-Sobre la niña, no te preocupes, porque yo no pienso pelear, por ninguna custodia, no me interesa lo que haga con su vida, así que es tu hija y tu veras por su futuro, yo quiero saber ¿Si estás de acuerdo con el divorcio?- pregunto molesto Terry.

Candy lloraba, porque aun amaba a su esposo con todo su corazón

-Por mí con gusto, Porque yo no puedo seguir casada con un hombre que no vale la pena, que no quiera a su hija por ser negra, si tanto crees que te hice infiel, pues quédate con esa idea, pero mi conciencia está tranquila, que esa niña es tuya, pero no te preocupes yo puedo salir adelante sola con mi hija, no necesito estar casada con un hombre déspota, por mi divorciarte hoy mismo si quieres- afirmo Candy llorosa y a la vez decepcionada de la actitud de su esposo.

-Aún no he hablado con el sacerdote para que anule nuestro matrimonio, es mejor que nos divorciemos, porque mi padre está contento que he pensado en divorciarme de ti, porque a mi padre tampoco le agrada que hayas tenido una hija negra- dijo Terry molesto.

-Si pues tu padre, es otro que no vale nada, son par de racista que se creen perfectos, pero no lo son, por tanto orgullo, Dios te va castigar- dijo Candy llorosa.

-Ay por favor Candy, ese cuento no lo creo nada, además Dios no existe, solo es una fantasía de la gente y no seas dramática, porque después del divorcio puedes buscarte un esposo mulato para que sea el padre de tu hija sin vergüenza- dijo Terry burlándose de su esposa.

Candy con lágrimas en los ojos le da una bofada bien duro a Terry

-Cállate, no te soporto, niñito engreído, lárgate de mi casa- dijo Candy molesta.

-Con gusto,- dijo Terry tirando el anillo de casados, sabes yo no voy a llorar como tú, porque mi padre me va ser casar con la hija de su mejor amigo, es una joven blanca, hermosa, rubia se llama Susana, una amiga querida de mi familia, estoy seguro que con ella puedo tener hijos hermosos, blancos, no como tu hija negra, que nadie de mi familia la quiere

-Lárgate de mi casa, cásate con quien quieras, déjame en paz- afirmo Candy molesta.

Terry con su orgullo, deja a Candy llorando

Terry cuando salió, se puso a llorar porque amaba mucho a su esposa, no era cierto que se iba a casar con otra mujer, porque ni siquiera conocía a Susana, su padre deseaba que se casara con la hija de su mejor amigo, el no quería conocerla porque amaba a su esposa, prefiere estar solo, solamente invento esa mentira para herir a Candy.

Los dos se amaban, pero mientras Terry no cambiaba con sus ideas de perjuicios, no podían ser felices.

Candy se encontraba llorando, levanto el anillo, se fue a su habitación a llorar todo lo que podía por culpa de Terry,

-Yo a pesar de todo, siempre te voy amar Terry- dijo Candy llorando.

Candy se la pasaba llorando, tanto que su madre Lucero sintió que algo le estaba pasando a su hija.

Lucero le dice a Rosemary que algo le está pasando a su hija.

Rosemary ayuda a Lucero, a caminar hacia la habitación de su hija.

-¿Qué pasa hija?, ¿Por qué lloras tanto?- pregunto Lucero preocupada.

-Porque mi esposo me pidió el divorcio, para casarse con otra mujer y poder tener los hijos blancos y rubios que el siempre deseo, como te digo madre, Terry nunca va cambiar- afirmo Candy llorando.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento hija, déjame hablar con él, por favor, divorciarse o no, él tiene que saber la verdad sobre tu origen- afirmo.

-Hazlo madre, si eso te tranquiliza, pero yo no puedo estar con un hombre racista, tampoco lo culpo madre, porque sé que mi esposo tiene su lado bueno, él tiene esa ideología porque su padre es como mi abuela racista y esclavista, por eso el creció así.- afirmo Candy decepcionada de su esposo.

-No sé qué decirte hijita, solo espero que el joven Terry cambie en algún momento- dijo Lucero triste.

-Déjame sola manita, necesito estar sola, por favor, necesito pensar como le diré a mi hija que su padre y yo no estaremos juntos, sufría mucho, necesito estar sola- pidio Candy llorando.

-Está bien mi niña.- afirmo.

En ese momento Lucero al ver llorar a su hija, le pidió a Rosemary que le ayudara a encontrar al joven Terry, porque necesitaba explicarle la verdad

Rosemary ayuda a Lucero a buscar a Terry.

Finalmente lo encuentra en la iglesia hablando con un sacerdote, para anular su matrimonio con Candy.

-¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres hacer?- pregunto el sacerdote.

-Si padre, no puedo seguir casado con una mujer que me traiciono y que me dio una hija negra- afirmo Terry orgulloso.

-Te equivocas joven Terry, mi niña no te engaño, esa niña es tu hija- afirmo Lucero entrando a la iglesia con Rosemary.

Terry voltea para atender a la esclava Lucero y Rosemary.

-¿Qué hace aquí asquerosa negra?- pregunto Terry orgulloso.

-Por favor Terry, no trates así a las personas- dijo el sacerdote.

-déjalo padre, que siga discriminado con su orgullo de niño soberbio, pero antes me tienes que escucharme- afirmo Lucero con carácter fuerte.

-Está bien le escucho- dijo Terry orgulloso.

-Quiero que sepas que Candy, nunca te hizo infiel, ella te ama- dijo Lucero.

-Por favor señora, esa niña es evidente- dijo Terry orgulloso.

-No Terry, esa niña es tu hija, porque es tu hija, es de color, porque la verdadera madre de Candy era una mujer de color- afirmo Lucero.

-¿Cómo? ¿La madre de Candy no es Rosemary?- pregunto Terry confuso.

-Así es, Yo no soy su madre, mi esposo y yo la adoptamos, por lo tanto la verdadera madre de Candy es Lucero- afirmo Rosemary.

-Si joven es por mi culpa que esa niña sea de color, porque yo soy su verdadera madre- afirmo Lucero.

Terry se sintió avergonzado por todo el daño que hizo a su esposa, con su desconfianza, por no haber querido a su hija, pero aún así se moría de vergüenza por haberse enamorado de una chica con antecedentes de color.

Terry no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, solo se quedó avergonzado por su actitud, no tenía ganas de mirar los ojos a su esposa, solo agradeció a Lucero y Rosemary, por contarles la verdad.

Terry se retiró y no siguió hablando de la anulación de su matrimonio con Candy, solo se dirigió a la estación del barco para irse a Londres y hablarle a su padre que Belén es su hija y que su esposa era de raza indígena de una negra con un blanco.

…

El padre consuela a Lucero y le dice:

-No se preocupe, dale tiempo para que piense, pero bien difícil que un chico como el cambie de ideología de la noche a la mañana, todo es cuestión de tiempo- afirmo.

-Eso espero, porque mi hija lo ama y no me gusta verla sufrir.- afirmo Lucero.

En ese momento Lucero se despide con cariño del sacerdote, Rosemary le ayuda a llevar a Lucero a su recamara.

Ahí trata de descansar, Lucero habla con Candy, de que su esposo ya sabe sobre su origen y su reacción

-Te lo dije madre, es mejor que me separe de Terry, él no es tan buena persona, yo saldré adelante con mi hija y contigo mamita, pronto compraremos una casita donde podemos vivir las dos juntas- afirmo Candy.

-Está bien mi niña. - afirmo Lucero.

-Hasta mañana mamita, que tengas lindos sueños, tienes que descansar temprano- dijo Candy.

Lucero contenta por haber ganado el amor y confianza de su hija, descansa tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente como siempre, Lucero se levanta hacer el desayuno a los patrones, pues ya no quería estar en la cama.

Rosemary, le encuentra cocinando y le dice que no debe de hacer esfuerzo y que debe ir a la cama.

En ese momento Candy se aparece en la cocina.

-Buenos días mamá, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto Candy saludando a su madre Lucero.

-Mejor hija, gracias- dijo Lucero contenta.

-Haber ahora que estás tú, convences a tu mamá de que vuelva a la cama, porque a mí no me hace caso- dijo Rosemary.

-Mi Tía Rosemary, tiene razón mamá, estas abusando desde ayer, tienes que descansar - dijo Candy.

-Está bien, prometo que nada más, voy a cocinar ese rico desayuno y de ahí me meto a la cama- afirmo Lucero.

-Es una promesa, cuando vuelva quiero verte en tu recamara- dijo Candy.

-Te dije que sí, quédate tranquila.- dijo Lucero contenta.

-Está bien mamita, voy a salir a comprar unos libros para mi bebita- dijo Candy contenta.

-está bien princesa- afirmo.

-entonces yo iré viendo a la niña- dijo Rosemary.

En ese momento Candy salió a comprar unos libros para su hijita, mientras Rosemary se fue a ver a la niña.

Elroy se presentó a mortificar a Lucero nuevamente

-Así que la esclava negra, ya está feliz, no te da vergüenza en saber que todo el mundo se enterara de que tienes una hija con mi hijo- dijo Elroy molesta.

-A mí no me importa el que dirán señora, porque pronto dejaremos el pueblo Candy y yo, haremos una vida juntas como madre e hija- afirmo Lucero valiente.

-Pues yo no lo voy a permitir que te lleves a Candy- afirmo Elroy molesta.

-Candy es mi hija y tengo todo el derecho de pasar el tiempo con ella- afirmo Lucero tratando de defenderse.

-Te equivocas, Lucero, tú no te vas a llevar a Candy a ningún lado, simplemente no lo voy a permitir- afirmo Elroy molesta.

-Ay no ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Qué piensas hacer para impedirme que me lleve a Candy?, dímelo, sabes que te tengo en mis manos ya no me seguirás haciendo más daño, tengo el apoyo de su hija, así que sola no estoy- afirmo Lucero llorando.

Elroy se retira y ella le sigue.

Ambas mujeres se dirigen a una habitación

-Dime ¿Qué piensas hacer para impedirme que me lleve a Candy?- pregunto llorando.

-Escúchame bien Lucero, ni te vas a llevar a Candy, ni vas a recibir el apoyo de mi hija para tus planes que tienes con mi nieta- afirmo Elroy molesta.

-Estás loca, señora Elroy, ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz con mi hija? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?- pregunto Elroy molesta.

-Porque me robaste el amor de mi hijo Albert, de mi único hijo, por tu culpa mi familia se fue a la vergüenza, por tu culpa tengo un biznieta llena de asco, no entiendo como Albert pudo mezclarse contigo, maldita negra.- afirmo Elroy molesta.

-Ya basta, usted está enferma señora.- dijo Lucero.

-Siempre me dijiste que yo te destruí la vida, no te diste cuenta que fuiste tú la que destruyo la mía- dijo Elroy molesta.

-Yo no tuve la culpa de que Albert se haya enamorado de mí, ni tampoco Candy- afirmo.

-A Candy la quiero, pero a ti te odio, por tu culpa tengo una nieta de color, por tu culpa mi familia se fue a la vergüenza

Lucero, lloraba y decía: -Por favor señora déjame en paz- afirmo Elroy atormentando a Lucero.

-Nunca te dejare en paz, ahora tienes que pagar todo el daño que me has hecho, no sabes cómo odio a tu gente, - le dijo Elroy con cara de odio y saco una pistola para matar a Lucero.

-No por favor, no me mate, se lo suplico señora, no me mate, déjame ser feliz con mi hija – dijo Lucero llorando, agarrándose la cabeza

Rosemary al oír a Lucero llorar y gritar, dejo un rato a su sobrinita Belén jugando y se dirige a la habitación de su madre, al ver a su madre que casi iba a disparar, ella se interpone para proteger a Lucero, la bala cayó en el corazón de Rosemary, en otras palabras Elroy mata a su propia hija.

Rosemary cae herida, sangrada en el brazo de Lucero, Elroy quedo traumada al haber disparado a su propia hija y le dijo:

-Ya vez señora, usted no tiene perdón de Dios, disparaste a su propia hija, no solo causó la muerte de su hijo, sino también de la señorita Rosemary.

-Hija... hija... hija... grito desconsoladamente llorando Elroy

Pero Rosemary en los brazos de Lucero, le pide perdón por todo el daño que le causo y muere.

-Está muerta señora, usted mato a su hija- grito Lucero llorando.

-Mentira, mentira, yo no la mate, yo no la mate- salió Elroy corriendo hacia su casa, se encerró a su habitación asustada por haber causado la muerte de su propia hija, se puso a rezar a Dios para que le perdone por haber causado la muerte de Rosemary, pero quedo tan atormentada que no podía estar con su conciencia tranquila

Lucero lloraba por la muerte de Rosemary, le limpia toda la sangre, le acuesta en la cama, mientras que la niña Belén quedo asustada por haber escuchado el disparo y ver a su supuesta abuela muerta.

Candy llega contenta con los libros que le había comprado a su hijita.

-Mamita... mamita... mamita- dijo la niña Belén llorando.

-¿Qué pasa hijita?, ¿Por qué lloras de esa manera?, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustada

-La abuela Elroy es mala, muy mala, mato a mi abuelita- dijo Belén llorando.

-¿Mi madre Lucero?, ella no puede estar muerta- dijo Candy llorando.

-No mamita, mato a mi abuelita Rosemary- dijo la niña asustada.

Candy lloro por la muerte de su madre adoptiva, se dirigió a su habitación, la abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso como obsequio de agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por ella.

El señor Vicente Brown, llega a la casa y se entera de la muerte de su esposa y el crimen de Elroy, Candy llorando le consuela a su padre adoptivo, que saldrán adelante después de esa tragedia.

-Ya no más daño hija, tu abuela, pagara por todo el daño que ha hecho, porque ella no solo causó la muerte de mi esposa Rosemary, sino de la familia de Lucero, de tantas personas inocentes, la muerte de tu padre, por culpa de ella fue toda la desgracia que paso tu verdadera madre y tú, ahora causo la muerte de mi esposa- afirmo llorando amargamente.

-Todo saldrá bien, padre, yo me encargare de que mi abuela pague todo el daño que ha hecho, no puedo creer que es una asesina

-Sí, claro que lo es, ahora mi vida sin tu tía Rosemary, no tiene sentido- dijo Candy decepcionada de su abuela.

-No digas eso papá, me tienes a mí, no estás solo.- dijo Candy consolando a su padre adoptivo.

-Tiene todo mi apoyo señor. - dijo Lucero consolando a su patrón.

-Gracias Lucero- dijo el señor Brown tratando de sonrreir.

En ese momento se organizó el velorio de la señora Rosemary, todos quedaron triste por su muerte, después del velorio el señor Brown arrepentido por haber separado a Candy de Lucero, decidió contarle la historia de su madre con Albert y la razón por la cual no pudieron ser felices.

Candy jamás pensó que dentro de una persona existiera tanta maldad y odio, pero eso que no sabe aún de todos los crimines que cometió, porque ni el mismo señor Brown sabia de todos los crimines.

Después de varios días de dolor, Candy quiso enfrentar a su abuela se dirigió a su casa y le encontró rezando, orando a Dios, como si sus crimines tuvieran perdón de Dios.

Candy entra sin que su abuela se dé cuenta.

Eloy al escuchar oír, entrar a una persona y vio que era su nieta, se puso alegre.

-Hija.- exclamo Elroy alegre, ¿Cómo estás?, me da gusto que me hayas venido a visitarme

Candy la mira con pena, le lanza una cachetada a su abuela.- dijo Elroy cínica.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Elroy molesta a su nieta.

-No puedo creer que dentro de una persona existiera tanta maldad y tanta perversión- grito Candy molesta con su abuela.

-¿De qué hablas hija?- pregunto cínica Elroy.

-No, seas cínica, hipócrita abuela, se acabó el teatro abuela, ahora me di cuenta que tú eres la única culpable de la desgracia de mi madre y de la mía, tu eres la única culpable de que ella no haya podido ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba, ahora entiendo porque obligaste a mi madre a regalarme a mis tíos, para evitar que descubriera de que era hija de una esclava negra, como si fuera un pecado mi origen, encima eres una asesina, causaste la muerte de tu hija- afirmo Candy molesta.

-Por lo que veo es que ya no tardaron con el chisme, antes de juzgarme quiero que sepas que Lucero es una hipócrita, mentirosa, ¿No te das cuenta de que te dice mentiras para quedar bien frente a ti?- dijo Elroy hipócrita.

-Eso no es cierto, mi madre no me contó nada, fue mi tío Vicente quien me contó toda la historia- afirmo.

-Ahora resulta que todos están en mi contra... quien te haya dicho, él te está mintiendo...- afirmo hipócrita Elroy.

-No te estoy mintiendo Candy, te digo toda la verdad, tu abuela es la culpable de todo lo que ha pasado en esta casa, de todo lo que ha sufrido tu madre, no sé exactamente como convenció a tu madre, para que se alejara de tu padre, pero lo que si se es que mancho un vestido con sangre para hacerle creer a tu padre que había muerto- afirmo Vicente arrepentido.

-Cállate, eso no es cierto, tú fuiste mi cómplice- dio Elroy.

-Yo lo único que hice fue aceptar a Candy como mi hija, pero los demás no sé nada, solo lo sabe George, él es tu cómplice, tanto como tú y el deben pagar por todo el daño que han hecho, si es necesario yo también iré a la cárcel, pero tú eres la única desgraciada que debes condenarte para siempre- afirmo el señor Vicente.

-eso no es verdad, a mí nadie me va condenar, sabes porque nadie dirá nada, antes de que Candy sea feliz con la maldita negra, la voy a matar, por ser hija de una negra.- afirmo Elroy con odio.

-Mátame, pues abuela, mátame, pues yo no te tengo miedo, hay una manera que debes pagar por todo el daño que has hecho, Dios te hará pagar en esta vida, seguro que de nada te va servir las horas, los años que te has pasado orando, rezando, solo por tu tener tu piel blanca, hermosa, tu no mereces tener perdón de Dios, adiós abuela, no creo que nos volvamos a ver nunca más, seré feliz con mi madre lejos de aquí, eres una mala mujer, mala persona.- afirmo Candy molesta.

Candy estaba por irse y Elroy con una pistola le dice:

-Nunca serás feliz con esa maldita negra, solo la piel blanca es lo único que vale en la vida, así que te voy a matar.- dijo Elroy apuntando la bala.

-Pues yo no lo voy a permitir, suelta la pistola, - grito el padre adoptivo de Candy.

Finalmente Elroy dispara al señor Brown, Candy quedo asustada, por una muerte más que causo su abuela, la señora Elroy salió corriendo, escapando como siempre de sus crimines, candy trato de limpiar la sangre de su padre adoptivo.

Lucero se entera de la muerte del señor Brown, se dirige a la casa de Elroy y ve llorar a su hija por la muerte de su padre adoptivo.

-Ya no más marmita, mi abuela tiene que pagar todo el daño que está causando.- dijo Candy llorando y asustada.

-Sí, mi niña, veremos que hacemos para meter a tu abuela en la prisión.- afirmo Lucero.

En ese momento Lucero se encarga del entierro del señor Brown, después de haberle enterrado, ambas mujeres se dirige a la conocería para hablar con la autoridad de que condene a Elroy en la cárcel por el resto de su vida por sus asesinatos.

-Eso no puedo hacer yo…- dijo la autoridad del pueblo.

-¿Cómo?, una mujer que ha cometido tantos crímenes va estar sin pagar sus delitos, no les importa lo que les estoy contando...- afirmo Candy molesta.

-Hija, en este pueblo, ni en ningún país, hay justicia.- dijo Lucero triste.

-Señor, una mujer que ha cometido muchos crímenes, no merece estar condenada en prisión, que ya no haya más injusticia, que no haya más esclavitud contra la gente de color, ni contra ningún ser humano- afirmo Candy llorando.

-Pero, ¿quién va dirigir a los esclavos?- pregunto el oficial.

-Yo, porque quiero que se dé la igualdad de los seres humanos, que ya no haya esclavitud, que se traten todos por iguales...- afirmo Candy.

-La señorita Candy tiene mucha razón, mi madre debe pagar todo el daño que ha hecho, ya no más injusticias, me voy a encargar de liberar a todos los esclavos, ellos no tienen por qué seguir sufriendo más injusticias, mi madre no solo causó la muerte de los esclavos, sino de mi hermana y todos los crimines que mi madre ha cometido, se debe pagar- afirmo un hombre misterioso.

Lucero, se quedó asombrada de esa voz que lo conocía muy bien.

Esta historia continuará

..

**¿De quién se tratara?, ¿Quién liberara a los esclavos?, ¿Quien sera ese misterioso hombre?, ¿Quién hundirá a la cárcel a Elroy y a todos los esclavistas?, no te pierdas el gran final. **

**¡Hola chicas!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Espero que muy bien, más que nada vengo a disculparme, pensé hacerlo en cuatro capítulos, pero no pude hacerlo, así que esta historia me salió en cinco capítulos… **

**El próximo capítulo si es el gran final, así que no se la pierdan… **

**En esta ocasión les comparto éste fic. Que es la realidad de muchos países sobre la discriminación a la gente de color. **

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Déjenme comentarios.**

**Nunca dejen de leerme, las historias se tratan de Candy y Terry.**

**-solo deseo que me respondan esa pregunta ¿Si Terry merece quedarse con Candy en esta historia?. **

**Nunca dejen de leerme.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Angelitos Negros es un fic corto tipo Novela, aquí les bajo el ultimo capítulo, lean y apóyenme con esta historia de Amor, todo es mi imaginación, nada que ver con la famosa película de Pedro Infantes, todo es mi imaginación, apóyenme en este fic, pequeño. **

**Ya solo falta dos minific mas, para empezar con los fic, pronto. **

**lean el final de esta historia, tiene un final feliz... **

**Apoyenme en los ultimos minific, ya pronto empiezo con los fic de grandes capitulos...  
**

**Capítulo 5**

**Un corazón no tiene color**

**Parte final **

Lucero, se quedó asombrada por esa voz tan conocida, pero aun así, no volteo, por nerviosa.

-Yo no necesito escucharle joven, porque no vale la pena de creerle a una esclava asquerosa.

El misterioso joven molesto se retiró de la justicia, porque sabía que nadie le iba a escuchar.

Lucero al ver que nadie le hacía caso, se fue con Candy a llorar.

-Ya vez hija, tu abuela siempre seguirá maltratándonos, nunca seré libre, ni tu abuela pagara sus crímenes. – afirmo Lucero.

-No te preocupes, madre, quiero que sepas que no estás sola, me tienes a mí, nunca dejare que nadie te haga daño. – dijo Candy.

-¿Quién era estén misterioso joven que hablo?, me pareció la voz de tu padre - afirmo Lucero, confusa.

-No, lo se madre, yo no oí, nada, parece que fue fantasía tuya. – dijo Candy sin comprender.

Lucero, pensó que había alucinado, que era una imaginación el joven que había hablado,

…

Mientras tanto Terry después de varios días de viaje, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado con su ideología , llego a Londres a su casa, con un arrepentimiento sincero de haber discriminado a su hija por tantos años, de haber dudado de su esposa y haberle tratado como una mujer que no merecía respeto.

Su padre Richard le saludo contento:

-Ya hablaste con tu esposa, para divorciarte – dijo el duque contento.

-Si padre, pero Belén es mi hija, Candy no me hizo infiel – afirmo Terry.

-¿De qué hablas?, esa niña es negra, da asco esa piel – dijo el duque avergonzado y despreciando.

-Basta papá, de nada sacamos discriminando a la gente de color, esa niña es mi hija, porque la verdadera madre de Candy es Lucero – afirmo Terry arrepentido.

-¿Qué? – Exclamo el duque- -Ósea que te casaste con una asquerosa negra, disfrazada de blanca – afirmo burlándose.

-Por favor, padre, de nada sacamos discriminando a las personas de color, no te das cuenta padre, que cause mucho daño a mi esposa y a mi hija, ten un poco de corazón, todo esto es culpa tuya padre porque tú me criaste con esa ideología estúpida, pero ya no más papá, después de descubrir el secreto de Lucero, creo que nada sacamos discriminando a la gente de color, creo que Dios existe y me puso una prueba para ver si era capaz de amar a mi hija siendo como es, pero no fue así, fui un desconsiderado, un soberbio sin corazón, pero yo si estoy dispuesto a cambiar, cueste lo que me cueste seré un hombre diferente y aprenderé a aceptar que todos los seres humanos somos iguales. – afirmo Terry arrepentido.

-Deja de hablar estupideces, ¿Qué cosa quieres, llenarte de hijos asquerosos, negros o mulatos?, la única raza que vale en esta vida, es blanca, que imbécil es el padre de Candy, por mezclarse con una negra asquerosa -. Dijo el duque con desprecio.

-Basta papá, yo no quiero ser como tú, ya cause demasiado daño, no sé con cara voy a pedir perdón a mi esposa y a mi hija – afirmo Terry.

-No seas imbécil, lo único que tienes que hacer es conocer a la hija de mi amigo Edward Marlow y casarte con ella, por el bien de esta familia, estoy segura que si te casas con esa joven hermosa te puede dar hijos blancos- dijo el duque molesto.

-No lo sé papá, pero yo no voy a ser feliz con ninguna mujer, porque mi corazón solo le pertenece a Candy, no hay remplazo en mi corazón, lo siento padre, pero no puedo hacer eso, no me importa llenarme de hijos de color, pero por amor a mi esposa, estoy dispuesto a cambiar y aceptar a Belén como mi hija - afirmo Terry con pena.

-Hay Terry, que tonto eres, tu teniendo hijos asquerosos, ese color solamente da vergüenza y asco

-No me mortifiques padre, no sé qué hacer, lo único que quiero es pensar en cambiar mi conducta.

-Vaya por fin, escucho algo coherente de ti Terry, no puedo creer que un padre desprecie a su propia hija por ser de color, que daño a su esposa por darle una niña de color.- dijo la señorita Pony, presentándose en la discusión del duque y su hijo.

-No te metas, en lo que no te importa, eres una sirvienta, tú no eres nadie para meterte en esta conversación

-Sí, tiene toda la razón duque, pero Terry es como mi hijo, yo lo crie desde bebe, ¿No se da cuenta señor Richard del daño que causo a su hijo por su racismo?, ¿No se da cuenta que lo ha llevado en un mal camino a su propio hijo?, ojala cambies Terry, no por Candy, sino por tu propio bien, así Candy no te perdone nunca, tú tienes que cambiar por tu bien, porque yo sé en el fondo de mi corazón sé que mi niño Terry es noble

-si nana, tienes razón, reconozco que me equivoque

-No sé cuándo te darás cuenta hijo, que estas en un camino equivocado, todos los seres humanos somos iguales, así sea blanco, negro, con la cara pintada, pero yo dudo mucho que Candy te perdone, porque hay cosas que no se pueden recuperar fácilmente, porque tú no supiste valorar ese amor tan grande que Candy te tiene a ti, porque tu orgullo, soberbia, no tuvo limite, no mediste el daño que hiciste, traicionaste, te aprovechaste de la confianza de tu esposa y encima negaste, maltrataste psicológicamente a tu propia hija por ser de color.

-Estoy muy arrepentido

-Tu arrepentimiento no lo ceo Terry

-No me digas eso nana, tú sabes que te quiero como una madre, durante el viaje me di cuenta que me equivoque y estoy dispuesto a cambiar

-Yo también te quiero como si fuera mi propio hijo, pero el arrepentimiento es algo que se gana poco a poco, si tú estás dispuesto a cambiar, tiene demostrarlo con paso a paso, envés de permitir que tu padre, sigue maltratando a esos esclavos, deberías acercarte a ellos, sin recriminación, ayudarlos como lo hizo Candy, después que Candy se casó contigo y se fue, esas personas están cada vez más maltratadas y todo por culpa de tu padre ¿Si realmente quieres cambiar has algo por ellos?

Terry no decía nada, solo lloro de impotencia, arrepentido por todo el daño que hizo a su esposa y a su hija, se quedó en silencio, pero si estaba dispuesto a cambiar.

En ese momento tocan la puerta.

Terry trata de limpiarse las lágrimas y abre la puerta, para sorpresa era una prima muy querida.

-¡Terry!- exclamo su prima sonriente, presentándose con una niña blanca.

-¡prima Annie!, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Terry sonriendo y dándole un abrazo.

-Bien y tu ¿Cómo está el primo más lindo del mundo?- pregunto contenta.

-No estoy muy bien que digamos- dijo Terry triste.

-Quiero que conozcas a mi hijita- afirmo contenta, dándole la niña a su prima.

-Hermosa, esa niña, se parece mucho a ti- afirmo contento.

-Bueno, el cabello al padre, jejee- afirmo Annie contenta.

-¿Cómo esta Archie?- pregunto.

-Bien, te manda saludos, quiero conocer a tu hijita- dijo Annie sonriendo.

-Ay prima, me siento tan mal, tengo que contarte una larga historia- dijo Terry triste y le hace pasar a su prima Annie a la casa.

Annie saluda a su tío Richard, él le da un beso a su sobrina y luego se va a descansar, deja a Terry con Annie.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Tengo una hija negra, mi esposa es hija de una negra con un blanco

-Por eso estas triste Terry, acaso no sabes que todos los seres humanos somos iguales, no importa el color, ni la apariencia, además yo tengo muchos amigos de color, son personas hermosas y de buen corazón, mi padre, tu tío es un Líder francés que está luchando por los derechos de los negros, eso no es pecado Terry, todos somos iguales, mi esposo y yo, cuanto desea tener un niño de color, hasta estamos hemos pensado en adoptar uno más adelante y tu estas triste por tonterías.

Terry se quedó asombrado por las palabras de su prima Annie.

-Más bien el que me preocupa es mi tío Richard, por ser esclavista, puede terminar mal

-Annie, tu sabes que yo he sido criado con una ideología tonta, pero después del daño que cause a mi esposa quiero ser un hombre diferente, puedes ayudarme a sacar ese racismo que tengo por los negros.

-Claro que si primo, puedes contar conmigo, yo te puedo ayudar a cambiar esa ideología tonta que tienes, quizás mi Tío Richard, será bien difícil que cambie, pero tu aun eres joven, aun puedes cambiar, estas a tiempo Terry de rectificar y ser un hombre diferente.

Terry solo sintió lastima por el mismo, mientras su prima le da un fuerte abrazo.

-Pero ¿Por qué te sientes tan mal?, ¿Qué daño hiciste?

En ese momento Terry le cuenta toda su historia con Candy, los años de amargura que le hizo pasar, Annie se quedó completamente decepcionada de sus parientes, hasta del orgullo de su primo.

-No puedo creer que hayas negado a tu propia hija por ser de color.

-Yo estaba confundido, pensé que no era mi hija.-

-Todos nos podemos confundir, pero ya de ahí a lastimar a una inocente criatura, eso no está nada bien.

-Aunque no lo creas, prima, estoy arrepentido por todo el daño que hice, pero la verdad, no sé cómo pedir perdón a mi esposa y a mi hija

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer Terry es cambiar pero no por tu esposa, sino por ti mismo, aprender a aceptar que todos los seres humanos somos iguales, déjame ayudarte- dijo Annie, tomando la mano de Terry.

Terry solo la miraba con ternura a la tierna muchacha.

Es así como sucedió Annie, aparte de ser su prima, era psicóloga, ella conocía muy bien a Terry como si fuera su propio hermano, sabía que él no era un chico malo, pero sabía que tenía problemas de racismo porque así lo criaron, entonces estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo para que Terry sea un hombre diferente.

Desde ese momento todos los días Terry salía con Annie, en donde trabajaban los esclavos de su padre, Annie al ver tanto maltrato hacia los esclavos por su tío Richard, le dio mucha tristeza y empezó a ayudarlos, así como Candy lo hizo, pero animando a Terry que se acerque a ellos.

Al principio Terry, tenía miedo tocar la piel de los esclavos, pero Annie le animaba todos los días que se acerque a ellos, que los toque, porque ellos también son seres humanos y que la piel negra no es producto de una enfermedad, ni menos es un castigo de Dios.

Poco a poco Terry, gracias a la ternura y paciencia de Annie, estaba cambiando poco a poco de ideología que no hay raza superior, ni inferior.

Meses después Terry se convirtió en un hombre diferente, pues trataba a todas las personas con amabilidad y ternura, pues se dio cuenta que todos los seres humanos son iguales, tanto que empezó a ayudar a los esclavos con alimentación, vestimenta, medicina.

Los esclavos al ver a un Terry diferente, empezaron a amarlo mucho y agradecerlo, Terry agradeció a Annie por ayudarle a ser un hombre diferente.

-Te lo agradezco Annie, eres una linda chica, una linda persona prima, gracias por ayudarme a cambiar de ideología- afirmo.

-Ahora dime, ¿Te sientes mejor contigo mismo?- pregunto.

-Sí, mucho mejor, pienso que este nuevo Terry es mejor que el anterior.- afirmo.

-Ya vez, porque tú mismo te diste cuenta que es mejor ser amable que racista- afirmo Annie triste.

-Sí, también me encantaría que mi padre, cambiara de ideología algún día- dijo Terry triste.

-No lo creo, porque él no quiere ser, ni intentar ser un hombre diferente- afirmo.

-Eso, sí, estoy preocupado por algo, ¿Crees que mi esposa me perdone por todo el daño que hice?- pregunto triste.

-No lo sé, pero puedes intentar pedirle perdón, demostrarle que eres un hombre diferente, pero eso sí, supongamos que tu esposa no te perdone nunca, no significa que vas a dejar de ser el Terry diferente que ahora eres, tú has cambiado por ti mismo ¿No es así?- pregunto.

-Sí, pero de todas maneras quiero recuperar a mi esposa y a mi hija- dijo triste.

-Terry no te podre decir que tu esposa Candy podrá perdonarte, todo el daño que le causaste, porque toda acción, trae consecuencias, pero aun así no es tarde para empezar hacer una nueva vida con esa nueva personalidad tuya, así tu esposa no te perdone nunca, con tu nueva personalidad y tu arrepentimiento sincero te ira mejor con todo que hagas con tu vida- dijo Annie contenta, tomando las manos de Terry

Terry le dio un beso en la mano.

Annie y su hijita, después de pasar un buen tiempo en la casa de su primo, se despidió con cariño de su tío y primo, para irse a Francia, donde le esperaba su esposo.

…

El duque Richard no le gusto para nada la nueva actitud de Terry con los esclavos, todos los días peleaba con Terry por su nuevo comportamiento que debería tratarlos como esclavos a la gente de color, mortificaba a Terry que se separe de su esposa y que se case con la señorita Marlow, la hija de su amigo Edward Marlow, pero a Terry no le importaba lo que dijera su padre, él ya estaba cambiando de ideología, hasta incluso pensó en como acercarse y reconquistar a su esposa y pedirles perdón a Candy y a su hija.

Un día Terry se despide de su padre, a pesar que este le mira decepcionado, molesto por su nueva actitud, aun así se despidió y se dirigió a la estación del barco para dirigirse a Lakewood para pedir perdón a su esposa y mostrarle que era un hombre diferente.

Después de varios días Terry llega a Lakewood y se dirige a la casa de Candy.

En la mansión Andrew, se escucha tocar la puerta.

Candy, como siempre abre la puerta, ya que su madre está enferma y no puede hacer esfuerzo, prácticamente toda la familia murieron, se quedaron solas Lucero, Candy y Belén.

Candy abre la puerta y se sorprende a ver a su esposo.

-Hola Terry ¿A qué bienes?, ¿A mortificarme como siempre? ¿Quieres el divorcio?, muy bien me dices donde firmo y lo hacemos ahora mismo, ya no quiero estar contigo- afirmo Candy molesta.

-No Candy, vengo a pedirte perdón, por mi soberbia, orgullo y por todo el daño que te hice a ti y a Belén- afirmo con lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento.

Candy se sorprendió por las palabras de su esposo, encima por ver sus lágrimas, porque jamás le había visto llorar, aún estaba enamorada de su esposo, quería abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero Terry había causado mucho daño y decidió no perdonarlo jamás.

-No Terry, quieres que te perdone como si nada hubiera pasado, solo porque ya sabes de mi origen- afirmo Candy molesta.

-No es solo por eso, sino porque estoy arrepentido, sé que será difícil de creerme, pero es la verdad, desde que me entere que Lucero era tu madre, empecé a mirar las cosas de otra manera, sé que es difícil de creerme, pero te digo la verdad que te amo y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento del daño que hice- afirmo lloroso.

-Y ¿Qué cosa quieres que haga ahorita? ¿Qué te reciba con los brazos abiertos?- pregunto resentida.

-Que me des una oportunidad de mostrarte de que he cambiado- afirmo Terry sincero.

-Tu eres o te haces el tonto Terry, yo no te voy a perdonar nunca los años de tristeza y amargura que me hiciste pasar, quizás tu hija te perdone, pero yo no te perdono nunca, ni mucho menos haber maltratado a mi niña psicológicamente, sabes que es lo que más odio de una persona, es maltrato infantil- afirmo Candy molesta, pero a la vez dolida.

-Entiéndeme yo estaba confundido, mi amor, no me imagine por nada del mundo que tenías un familiar con antecedente de color- afirmo lloroso.

-Sí, entiendo, cualquiera se puede confundir, yo también abecés me sentía confundida, así como tú, pero de ahí a maltratar a una inocente criatura solo por su color, eso no hace ningún ser humano noble, eso solo hace un ser humano, necio sin corazón, un ser déspota- afirmo molesta. Eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca el haber dañado el corazón de una inocente criatura, no lo perdonaría a nadie que lastimo a mi hija, ¿Tú no eres consciente de todas las lágrimas que paso Belén por tu culpa?

Terry solo lloraba, de arrepentimiento.

-A mi tus lagrimas no me convencen nada, tu no mediste el daño que me causaste a mí y a mi hija, solo por tu estúpido racismo, así que vete, no quiero verte más, por favor cuando este los trasmite del divorcio listo, me avisas, porque eso es lo que quiero divorciarme de ti para siempre- dijo Candy molesta.

-Quiero ver a Belén, necesito hablar con ella- afirmo.

-¿Quieres ver a tu hija?, pues no quiero que la veas- afirmo.

-No puedes prohibirme ver a mi hija- afirmo

-¿Has perdido la memoria o estas ciego?, hace unos meses atrás me dijiste que no importaba lo que ella hacía, que te daba vergüenza tener una hija así y que te ibas a casar con la hija del amigo de tu padre y que con ella ibas a tener hijos blancos y hermosos- afirmo Candy molesta.

-Pero en ese momento perdí la cabeza, el control, no medí el daño que estaba causando, por favor dame una oportunidad de estar cerca de mi hija, déjame pedirle perdón- afirmo lloroso.

-No quiero que te acerque a la niña nunca más, vete y hagas lo que hagas no me vas a ser cambiar de opinión, adiós Terry- dijo Candy molesta.

Terry lloroso, le toco su lindo rostro y le dijo:

-No me voy a dar por vencido, para demostrarte que he cambiado, voy a luchar por ti y por mi hija, voy hacer lo que sea para demostrarte que he cambiado, hasta incluso hablare con mi tío que es un líder abolicionista que luche por los derechos de la gente de color- afirmo Terry lloroso.

-Ay Terry, tu familia son par de monstros- dijo Candy molesta, todos son par de racista sin corazón

-Te equivocas mi padre es un racista, la mayoría de mis parientes son racistas, por eso tal vez yo crecí con esa ideología, pero ahora me di cuenta que estaba equivocado y que todos los seres humanos somos iguales, porque gracias a Dios descubrí que Lucero era tu madre, me imagino lo triste que debe haber sido no crecer con tu verdadera madre como debería ser- afirmo Terry triste, además no todos mis parientes son racistas, tengo una prima linda llamada Annie, parece tu hermana gemela, son tan parecidas en sus sentimientos, tanto como ella y su padre, que es mi tío, son lindas personas así como tú, quizás no tuve la oportunidad de crecer junto a ellos, por eso mi padre me enseño el camino equivocado- afirmo triste.

-¿Qué cosa quieres que haga ahora Terrence?, ¿Qué te reciba con los brazos abiertos porque por fin te diste cuenta que estabas equivocado?- afirmo Candy molesta, Pues no Terrence no mediste el daño que causaste y eso no te lo perdonare, adiós, vete por favor- afirmo.

-Está bien, me iré, pero eso si te digo, voy a luchar por ti y por mí hija, no me dejare por vencido para demostrarles mi arrepentimiento sincero y que los amo con todo mi corazón, no quiero perderlos nunca más, para eso voy a demostrarle que he cambiado- afirmo Terry lloroso, arrepentido.

Terry arrepentido por todo el daño que hizo se retira de su casa, pero todos los días demostraba a su esposa que él había cambiado, demostró su esposa que él era un hombre diferente, hizo todo para conquistarla y demostrarle que la ama y que esta arrepentido.

Pero Candy estaba tan resentida con su esposo que no pensaba darle ninguna oportunidad, si se asombró de la nueva personalidad de su esposo, hasta incluso se sorprendió como ahora se llevaba bien con la gente de color.

Lucero le dice: Hija ¿Por qué no le das ninguna oportunidad a Terry?

-No puedo perdonarlo madre, no puedo, me causo mucho daño con su actitud- afirmo resentida

-Pero hija, él te está demostrando que está cambiando, que te ama, creo que todos los seres humanos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿No te parece?, porque tu aun lo amas- afirmo.

-Si madre, lo amo con todo mi corazón, seguro tienes la razón de que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, pero estoy demasiada resentida con él y no puedo perdonarlo, ni menos que mi hija se acerque a su padre, sabiendo todo el daño que causo- afirmo resentida.

-Te comprendo hija- afirmo triste Lucero.

En ese momento la niña se acerca y le dice:

-Nanita ¿Cuéntame un cuento?- pregunto.

-hijita, no deberías llamarle a Lucero nanita, sino abuelita- afirmo Candy contenta.

-Abuelita ¿Por qué?- pregunto la niña confusa.

-Porque ella es mi mamá, ósea es tu abuelita- afirmo Candy contenta.

Belén se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Candy, le pregunto ¿La abuelita Rosemary no era tu mamita?

-No mi amor, era mi tía, pero de cariño le decía mamita porque era buena con nosotras- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Que linda eres mamita, tuve dos abuelitas- dijo la niña contenta, ¿Puedes contarme un cuento abuelita Lucero?

-Claro que si mi amor- afirmo contenta.

Lucero le cuenta un cuento a su nieta, se puso contenta porque le dijo abuelita.

Desde ese día Lucero, Candy, Belén, se estaban llevando como una hermosa familia feliz, pero todos los días Terry demostraba a Candy ser diferente, ella lo seguía amando, amaba a su esposo, cuantas veces pensaba en darle una oportunidad, pero lastimosamente estaba tan resentida con su esposo que no podía perdonarlo.

..

**Han pasado Dos años después… Por fin se hace justicia entre la igualdad de los seres humanos. **

En esos años se dictaminó la abolición de la raza negra, Pues hasta aquellos años Los negros eran considerados menos que un animal, eran vendidos y esclavizados. Sin ningún derecho a nada Entre los mayores y más crueles esclavistas está la señora Eloy y el duque Richard.

Los cómplices George García, Edward Marlow, el gran amigo y socio de Richard, muchos más esclavistas.

Todos fueron juzgados y llevados a juicio

El día del juicio Todos estaba en la corte, También lucero, Candy, todas las personas

Terry también estaba presente, arrepentido por su soberbia y orgullo, se dio cuenta por fin que todos somos iguales, blanco o negro y de todas las razas que puedan existir, porque finalmente todos somos seres humanos.

Grande fue la sorpresa para todos

Cuando por el pasillo del juez entro Albert junto con un líder abolicionista llamado El señor Brither

Todos creían que Albert había muerto

La abuela Eloy el duque quedaron sorprendidos pues pensaban que Albert había muerto

Lucero vio a Albert y cayó desvanecida.

Albert corrió a ella la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Con un tierno beso le juro que nunca se separa de ella que nadie podrá arrebatarla de sus brazos

-Te amo mi amada, Lucero, siempre te he amado, por ti he luchado, nadie te hará daño mi princesa, mi amada princesa, ahora podremos ser felices y nos casaremos, estaremos juntos por siempre- afirmo, dándole un tierno beso a su amada.

Lucero, sintió ese tierno beso, que en ese momento despierta y al ver a su amado Albert, con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazo y le dijo:

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento al verte vivo mi amor, siempre te he amado, pensé que habías muerto- dijo llorosa y abrazo fuertemente al gran amor de su vida.

-Yo también te amo, mi amada Lucerito, te amo- afirmo contento y le dio un beso en su labio, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, ahora estaremos juntos por siempre.

Lucero sonríe y Albert le ayuda a pararse, se retira a seguir luchando por los derechos de los hermanos negros.

Candy se quedó sorprendida al conocer a su padre de lejos, no podía creer que era tan parecida a él, en belleza y nobleza de sus sentimientos.

Albert se había convertido en un líder abolicionista, gracias al noble líder señor Brither, todos estos años había estado en Francia para poder lograr la libertad de los hermanos negros que poco a poco cada país iba decretando la abolición de la esclavitud

A pesar del arrepentimiento De la abuela Eloy Al ver a su hijo feliz y haber terminado con la vida de su tierna hija Rosemary no pudo ser perdonada, Ella fue condenada de por vida.

También el duque y todos los esclavistas que existieron en esos tiempos. Quien arrepentido pido perdón a todos.

Terry lloro del dolor al ver condenado a su padre en una prisión, se quedó completamente solo, siempre iba a la cárcel a visitar a su padre, le dijo:

-Cuantas veces te pedí que te arrepintieras, si yo no me hubiera arrepentido, ni tampoco hubiera reconocido que estaba equivocado quizás la cárcel, la condena hubiera sido mi final, por seguir en un mal camino, ahora menos que nunca comprendí que todos los seres humanos somos iguales, no hay raza más o menos que nadie, solo existe una raza que es la raza humana- afirmo arrepentido.

-Perdóname hijo mío, Perdóname por enseñarte el mal camino, pero tú aun eres joven, puedes cambiar, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien- dijo Richard lloroso.

-Siempre estarás en mi corazón padre, nunca olvides que te amo papito, prometo visitarte cuando pueda, te quiero papito- afirmo Terry lloroso.

-Hijo, le pides perdón a Candy y a mi nieta de mi parte- afirmo el duque arrepentido.

\- Claro, padre, aunque dudo mucho que Candy me escuche, porque ella no quiere saber nada de mí, pero tratare de hacerlo- dijo Terry lloroso.

-Está bien, hijo mío cuídate- afirmo lloroso.

Terry se despide de su padre para siempre y ambos Eroy y el duque murieron en la cárcel años más tarde

Eso no es todo Lucero estaba tan feliz de que su amado Albert, estaba vivo, ambos demostraron su amor, se entregaron como la primera vez que lo hicieron y juraron casarse para nunca más separarse.

Después de esa hermosa noche, Lucero presenta a Albert a su hija Candy.

Candy estaba nerviosa y emocionada al conocer a su padre.

-Mira mi amor, ella es la dulce Candy, nuestra hija- afirmo Lucero contenta.

Albert abrazo fuerte a su hija Candy.

-Hola mi hermosa hija, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, te amo mucho hija, perdóname por haber estado separado de ti y de tu madre por mucho tiempo, ahora seremos una familia feliz- dijo Albert abrazando a su hija.

-Está bien, papá, me da gusto conocerte y seremos una familia feliz- dijo Candy contenta y le presenta a su nieta Belén.

-Eres tan hermosa como tu abuelita- afirmo Albert sonriendo y cargando a belén.

Belén le da un abrazo a su abuelito.

Desde ese momento Albert, Lucero, estaban más juntos que nunca.

-Mi amor, ahora quiero que sepas que no estás sola, me tienes a mí, Te amo mi amada Lucerito, no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca más, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto Albert sonriendo.

-Albert, tu sabes que yo te amo, siempre te he amado con todo mi corazón, pero ahora no estoy indicada para casarnos, recuerda que Candy, no está pasando nada bien, tiene muchos problemas con su esposo, creo que en parte me siento culpable de que mi hija no este feliz con el hombre que quiere- afirmo Lucerito triste.

-Mi amor, nosotros nos amamos, tenemos derecho a cumplir nuestro sueño de ser esposos para siempre, sé que mi hija está pasando un mal momento, por culpa de ese mal chico- afirmo Albert, pero dejamos que ellos resuelvan sus problemas matrimoniales, no me gustó nada que ese chico no haya querido a su hija por ser de color.

-Terry no es malo, simplemente fue criado de una manera equivocada, por eso siempre tuvo esa ideología, de corazón espero que haya cambiado y que mi hija le perdone para que sean felices, no me gusta verla sufrir, ni a ella, ni a mi nieta, pero sabes creo que tienes razón nosotros nos amamos y claro que si acepto casare contigo y merecemos ser felices- afirmo contenta

Ambos se dieron un beso.

En ese momento anunciaron su boda para el próximo mes, Candy y Belén se pusieron contentos porque estarán juntos como familia.

La próxima semana se celebró el matrimonio de Albert y Lucerito, era un matrimonio civil.

El momento había llegado al fin, llegaron al registro civil donde un juez los esperaba. Se quedaron mirándose frente a frente muy enamorados mientras que el juez hizo las preguntas correspondientes a cada uno.

El juez dijo:

-Señor Albert Andrew ¿Acepta por esposa a la señorita Lucero Malca?- pregunto contento.

-Sí, juez acepto – dijo Albert emocionado.

-Ahora la misma pregunta se lo hago a usted señorita Lucero Malca ¿Acepta por esposo al señor Albert Andrew?

-Si acepto – dijo Lucero emocionada.

Dicho esto el juez les pidió que pusieran sus firmas en el acta matrimonial para que quede constancia de que todo está dentro de las vías legales, terminado el proceso por fin escucharon las palabras que esperaban.

-Por la facultad de la ley les declaro marido y mujer- afirmo contento el juez, pueden darse un beso como marido y mujer.

Sin Lucerito y Albert se dieron un beso apasionado.

Candy se puso comenta al ver a sus padres juntos. Después de la boda ambos se despidieron de su hija y de su nieta para estar unos días en escocia como marido y mujer.

Después de una semana Albert y Lucero volvieron a su hogar junto con Candy y Belén, desde ese momento fueron una familia feliz y compraron una hermosa casa nueva para vivir como una familia feliz, alejados del mal recuerdo.

Pero Belén le dijo a su mamá: Somos una familia feliz, pero me falta algo para ser más feliz que nunca- dijo triste.

-¿Qué te falta?- pregunto Candy triste.

-El amor de mi padre, quisiera que mi papito volviera arrepentido por todo el daño que nos hizo y que fuéramos una familia feliz Mis abuelitos, tu mi mamita hermosa, mi papito y yo.- afirmo Belén triste.

-No lo sé hija, si podría volver con tu padre, él nos ha causado demasiado daño y ese daño yo no lo voy a olvidar, pero lo que sí quiero que sepas es que tu padre siempre será el único amor de mi vida, pero no por eso voy a olvidar todo el daño que nos ha causado- dijo Candy resentida con Terry.

-Pero yo quiero que mis padres están juntos- dijo la niña llorando.

-Belén todavía eres muy niña, para comprender algunas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola, me tienes a mí que soy tu madre que te adora- afirmo Candy abrazando a la niña.

Candy, se le caía las lágrimas al ver el sufrimiento de su hija, la que más ama en este mundo, pero ella también necesitaba a su esposo porque aun lo amaba, pero era imposible el daño que hizo.

….

**Meses después... **

Terry demostraba todos los días su arrepentimiento hacia Candy, denostaba que era un hombre diferente de la cual ella conoció, el resentimiento de Candy no tuvo limite le prohibió ver a su hijo, no sabía cómo pedirle perdón a su pequeña hija.

Su esfuerzo no valió de nada, no sabía qué hacer para recobrar el amor de su esposa, hasta que un día pensó en ya no seguir insistiendo, alejarse de ella para siempre y darle el divorcio.

Un golpe se escucha en a casa de Albert, como siempre Candy abre la puerta y se sorprende ver a su esposo

-¿Qué haces aquí Terry?- pregunto Candy molesta. .

-Voy a despedirme para siempre de ti- dijo Terry lloroso.

-¡Despedirte, para siempre!- exclamo Candy llorosa.

-Sí, ya no tiene caso que siga intentando demostrar mi perdón hacia ti, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que te hice, yo te amo, siempre serás la única mujer en mi vida, a nadie voy amar, como te amé a ti, quizás más adelante pueda tratar de rehacer mi vida, aunque se me hará difícil, merezco quedarme solo, pero solo te pido una cosa ya que tu no quieras perdonarme, déjame ver a mi hija y pedirle perdón, por favor – dijo Terry lloroso.

Candy lloraba cada vez más, Belén al ver a su padre lloroso y escuchar que se va ir para siempre, corrió llorando hacia él y lo abrazo fuerte.

-No te vayas papito, te extraño mucho, te quiero mucho- afirmo la niña llorando

Terry lloroso, la carga y le da un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-¿Tu si me perdonas, hija mía?- pregunto lloroso, Perdóname hija mía, perdóname por todo el daño que te cause con mi desprecio y mi orgullo, perdóname hija mía, por favor perdóname... – dijo Terry lloroso.

-Si papito te perdono, claro que te perdono, porque te amo mucho papito.- afirmo la niña llorando y le da un abrazo fuerte, no te vayas de mi lado nunca más... – dijo llorando.

-No me voy a ir para siempre, a ti siempre vendré a visitarte, también quiero que le pidas perdón a tu abuela Lucero de mi parte- afirmo lloroso.

-Sí, papito lo hare, pero a mí me gustaría que ustedes dos se quedaran juntos para siempre- afirmo.

-Eso no se puede princesa- dijo Terry lloroso, te voy a extrañar mucho.

En ese momento Terry se despide con cariño de su hija, ella es la única que recibió su afecto de arrepentimiento, mientras Candy no le mira los ojos.

Terry se retira para siempre.

Candy se dirigió a su habitación a llorar todo lo que pudo, no podía vivir sin el amor de su vida.

Lucero y Albert consuelan a su hija Candy.

-Mi niña Candy, yo sé que estas resentida con tu esposo, pero él te ha demostrado de todas las maneras que está arrepentido, además yo he visto que Terry ha cambiado, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, además no me gusta verte sufrir- afirmo Lucero consolando a si hija.

-Es demasiado daño madre que me ha causado, yo sé que él ha cambiado, pero tengo miedo volver a sufrir- dijo Candy llorosa.

-Pero no me gusta verte infeliz hija, quiero que seas feliz como yo y conociéndote bien tu solo podrás amar a Terry, por eso te digo dale una oportunidad, aun puedes alcanzarlo- afirmo Lucero triste- piénsalo hija aun puedes ser feliz o en otro caso si tu no lo perdonas puedes perderlo para siempre, más adelante se divorciara de ti, puede casarse con otra chica, quien sabe... – dijo Lucero llorosa.

Candy sintió celos, no quería perderlo para siempre, ni menos que él se enamorara de alguien más.

-Candy, todo es depende de ti, pero yo creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, depende de ti si lo perdonas, aun puedes alcanzarlo, todavía no es la noche- afirmo Lucero, eso es todo.

Lucero se retira, Candy se puso a pensar, finalmente se dio cuenta que su madre Lucero tiene razón, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Candy salió de la casa, tomo un carruaje, para llegar temprano a la estación del tren.

Pero lastimosamente el tren ya estaba casi por irse.

Candy le pidió al chofer dejarle entrar para buscar a su esposo.

Ella entro al tren, busco cada rostro masculino, pero no encontró a nadie, Candy se bajó con tristeza.

-Ay mi amor, perdóname por no haberte dado una oportunidad, siempre serás el amor de mi vida, serás el único hombre de mi vida y corazón- dijo Candy llorosa.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Terry, detrás de ella.

Candy llorosa, voltea y se sorprende ver a Terry.

-Estoy aquí, porque te amo, he pensado que debemos darnos una oportunidad para ser felices, tu, yo y Belén- dijo sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?- exclamo Terry emocionado.

-Claro que si mi amor, te amo demasiado mi amor- dijo Candy contenta.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor, eres la única mujer en mi vida- dijo Terry, te prometo que a partir desde ahora todo será diferente. – dijo Terry sincero.

-Confió en ti mi amor- dijo Candy contenta.

En ese momento Candy y Terry se dan un beso apasionado.

Después se dirigen a la casa de sus padres, donde le esperan todos...

-hola mi hermosa familia.- afirmo Candy contenta, presentándose con su esposo.

-Candy ¡Hija!- exclamo Lucero contenta.

-Sí, soy tu hija- afirmo contenta, le di una oportunidad a Terry.

-Señora Lucero, no sabes cuánto le agradezco que me haya dicho la verdad, porque solo así me di cuenta en que nunca debí desconfiar de mi esposa, también porque comprendí que Belén es mi hija- afirmo contento.

-Lo importante es estar unido como familia, por fin mi hija va gozar el amor de una verdadera familia, así como yo no lo hice con mis padres- afirmo contento.

-No digas eso nunca mi amor, de alguna manera has tenido padres adoptivo que te han amado mucho- afirmo triste.

-Claro que sí, nunca dejare de recordar a Vicent y Rosemary como mis padres, ellos siempre serán mis padres de cariño, pero con ustedes soy más feliz mamita Lucero y papito Albert- afirmo contenta candy.

En ese momento Candy contenta abraza a sus padres, después de que se abrazaron, Terry le pide perdón a Lucero por el daño que hizo.

-Señora espero que usted pueda perdonarme señora, por todo el daño que cause con mi actitud, ahora comprendí que todos los seres humanos somos iguales, comprendí las injusticias que pasaron los eslavos, por favor señora perdóname- dijo Terry arrepentido.

-Está bien, te perdono, me da gusto por ti, que reconociste tu error y que te arrepentiste, aun eres joven Terry, estoy segura que Dios te ha dado una nueva oportunidad paras ser feliz con tu esposa y tu hija, me encanta verlos juntos como familia, hacen una linda pareja. – dijo Lucero contenta.

Terry abraza a lucero y ella le corresponde, como afecto de ser perdonado.

Albert le dice:

-Bienvenido a nuestra familia, lo importante es que reconociste tu error, ahora seremos una familia feliz para siempre.

En ese momento la niña sale de su habitación y al ver a su padre, corrió a abrazarlo fuerte, él le correspondió y le dijo que lo amaba.

-Te amo hija, gracias por haberme perdonado, te prometo que desde ahora seremos una familia feliz, ahora esta familia lo veo como el amor, un corazón no tiene color- afirmo contento Terry.

La niña, se pone contenta porque sus padres regresaron, desde ese momento Terry demostró ser el mejor esposo y el mejor padre y fueron una familia muy feliz para siempre.

Candy, Terry, Albert, lucero y Belén, se convirtió en la familia más unida y hermosa, vivieron juntos y felices para siempre.

…

**Esta pequeña novela que escribí con mucho amor para todos ustedes, nos enseña que la humanidad es bella por las distintas razas que la conforman ****mongólico, blanco, morena, mulato, negro y todas las razas que pueden ver, cada una con sus cualidades aun particulares, pero finalmente todos somos seres humanos y tenemos un corazón, ese corazón debe estar lleno siempre de amor, y ese amor debe ser de buenos sentimientos, nunca deben perderse el amor y el respeto entre todos por iguales, lo importante en los seres humanos no es el color de su piel, sino lo que lleva en su alma, porque el amor no tiene color. **

**Fin. **

**¡Hola chicas!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Espero que muy bien,**

**En esta ocasión les comparto éste fic. Que es la realidad de muchos países sobre la discriminación a la gente de color. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el gran final. **

**Espero sus reviews**

**Déjenme comentarios.**

**Nunca dejen de leerme, las historias se tratan de Candy y Terry, se que a muchos no les habra gustado la idea que Terry sea villano, pero la drama tenia que ser asi, pero hago que cambie y se arrepinte **

**contestame ¿Les gusto el final de esta pequeña novela? **

****El próximo minific es Los Fantasmas del duque de Grandhester, un fic Navideño de cinco capitulos que sera publicado el 25 de Diciembre, en esta navidad, así que no se la pierdan… ****

****gracias a todas las que me leen y las que me comentan.. ****

**Nací, crecí y moriré siendo Territana porque mi hermoso Terry es mi amor platónico.**


End file.
